Watch
by Dark Darianna Minamino
Summary: A scout mission to Mist pulls the past and the present together in a strange new way. But what Sakura doesnt know is that someone on the team she's been put on is desperately in love with her. *rated for later chapters* **please read and review**
1. Nani? Couples? get used to it

"Hey Ugly! Wake up! You're late for your meeting with Tsunade!" Sai yelled as he heard her cuss out loud and start running around her small apartment and get dressed quickly. Sai quickly stepped to the side of the door before he was run over by sakura. He chuckled and shut her door before leaving to meet up with Naruto at the training fields.

* * *

"Hey! Shino! Hurry up man! We're gunna be late!" Kiba yelled as the younger Aburame walked up to them. Hinata gave a small wave of hello and smiled up at her generally quiet companion. Kiba turned and continued walking up to the Hokage tower where they were supposed to get their new mission. Shino saw how nervous Hinata looked and sent a bright blue butterfly to land in her hair. She turned around to see him giving her an encouraging smile and she immediately brightened.

Hinata's eyes widened in fright and Shino tilted his head in questioning. He turned around and was knocked on his ass by a giant pink and black blur, said pink and black blur lying on top of him, their lips accidentally mashed together. Shino's uncovered eyes widened in surprise as he realized it was Sakura on top of him. She quickly sat up, both of their faces bright red.

"Ummm….sorry Aburame-san. So sorry," she said quickly. 'Wow, he has beautiful eyes…' she thought to herself.

"My name is Shino, Sakura. It's ok," he said was he grabbed his sunglasses and put them back on and tried to sit up. As he sat up, they realized the position they were in. Sakura blushed even brighter and jumped up quickly. Shino stood up and brushed himself off and glared at Kiba who was clutching his sides in laughter.

"OH crap! I'm gunna be late! I gotta go meet Tsunade-seishou for some mission specs. I'm supposed to be helping out a team. Sorry again Shino-kun!" she said taking off again in a chakra filled blur. Shino shook his head, tried to mentally smack himself, and began walking again.

"Shut it Kiba or I'll tell everyone your secret," Shino said as he passed by him. Shino's mind was still reeling from that one, single intense kiss. Kiba shut up and grumbled something at Shino's back. Hinata smiled at Kiba's back and continued their walk to the Hokage's tower. Hinata knew why Shino was so scatterbrained after that little accident, though she was the only one to know his secret crush on the young Haruno. Hinata secretly hope that Sakura was their fourth person to be put on their team for the upcoming mission. It was time for Hinata to play matchmaker….

* * *

Sakura shook her head at Tsunade's still form. The Hokage was asleep at her desk AGAIN!! Sakura let out a heavy sigh and tapped Tsunade on the shoulder.

"What……" Tsunade asked still half asleep.

"You said something about putting me on a mission seishou…you fell asleep again," Sakura said patiently.

"What time is it?" Tsunade yawned. Sakura checked her watch.

"About 10:30. Sai came and woke me up about 15 minutes ago saying I was late," she answered. Tsunade swore under her breath and started looking for papers.

"Damn. Team 8 will be here soon and I need to find their papers so I can give them the information. Oooohhh…..damn. That's probably them," she said at the knocking of the door. "Sakura get that for me." Sakura shook her head and sighed as she walked to the door. Sakura blushed as she and Shino made eye contact, as did he.

"Hey guys, come on in. She's looking for your mission specs, and hopefully mine too," she told them.

"They're one and the same Sakura," Tsunade said from beneath a mound of papers. "This mission is a long one and I want you to go with team 8 as a medic." Shino glanced at Sakura and tried not to blush. "FOUND IT!!" Tsunade yelled holding up a small scroll.

"You should have had it out and ready to begin with," Sakura said as she rolled her eyes. Kiba chuckled to himself and Hinata smiled.

"Oh shut it Sakura. Now, I have a suggestion for you four with this mission before I give you details. I want you to pose as two sets of couples fo-"

"WHAT!?" Sakura yelled.

"You heard me. Couples. It'll be easier for you to blend that way. Do you have any suggestions for couples?" she asked. Hinata raised her hand and cleared her throat.

"I would suggest Shino and Sakura go together and then Kiba and I go together," she said quietly. Everyone turned to her. Hinata blushed slightly and started to explain herself. "Well, Naruto and I are together and Kiba and Ino are together. Kiba and I should probably go together so Ino doesn't get jealous of Sakura pretending to be his girlfriend. Naruto will understand once I tell him what's going on so I'm not worried about him," she said managing not to stutter.

Tsunade smiled. "Good idea Hinata. I was going to suggest that if none of you said it." Tsunade noticed the sidelong glances between Shino and Sakura coupled with a small blush as well as Hinata's small smirk.

"This is a stake out mission for the most part. Sakura, I want you to keep me informed with our wind jutsu and I'll let you know if anything needs to change. You'll be in mist country so be careful. Don't worry though because you'll probably have some helpful back up," she said with a wink at Sakura. "We think it's the Kamizuru again after some sort of relic. We want you to go in and figure out what is going on. If something happens, we may need you to fight and that's why I'm sending Sakura with you. Everyone understand?" she asked. They nodded their heads yes. Tsunade dismissed them and the group walked out waiving goodbye, the mission scroll in their hand.

"I'll see you guys at the gate tomorrow morning. I'm going to go let Naruto-kun know what's going on," Hinata said with a smile. "Shino, Sakura, you two should get to know each other for a little while," she said as she walked away. Kiba smirked.

"I should go talk to Ino before I leave. She's right though. Go pack then spend the day together you two," Kiba said before walking away after Hinata. Shino looked at Sakura and blushed slightly.

"I'm going to go pack now. You wanna actually do what they said?" Sakura asked as she and Shino walked down the hallway. "We could meet down at the ramen shop in an hour if you want."

"Sure Sakura. Is it just me, or do you think this is gunna take some getting used to?" he asked softly. Sakura chuckled.

"It's not just you. Especially after our little tumble this morning," she said as she watched him blush. Sakura reached over and dug her hand into his pocket and laced her fingers with his. Shino about pulled a Hinata and faint on the spot. He pulled their hands out of his pocket and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

'I've officially died,' he thought to himself. 'Her hands are so soft, I can't believe it. She's a shinobi, how does she do it!? Oh well.' Shino tried not to stumble as they walked down the hall. "You want me to walk you to your apartment Sakura?" he asked her.

"Sure," she answered not really knowing what was going on in his head. They soon arrived at her small apartment and Shino walked her to the door.

"See you in an hour?" he asked, still holding her hand. Sakura nodded and gave Shino a bright smile. "Hey Sakura…." he said looking away slightly.

"Yeah Shino?" she said. Shino blushed as he leaned foreword and kissed her cheek. Sakura gasped softly and blushed a bright red. He pulled back and gave her a small smile, both of them bright red.

"That," he said in a light hearted manner with a small smirk. Sakura chuckled and kissed his cheek in return. Shino stiffened and turned a brighter red than Hinata ever managed. When she pulled away Shino raised his hand in an awestruck manner to his cheek.

"See you in an hour," Sakura said with a grin Shino vaguely nodded and backed away from her door as she opened it up. Shino stood in a daze for a moment before walking towards his own house to pack as well.

Sakura grabbed her pack for longer missions and began to pour things she needed into it. She jumped slightly at the knock at her door and went to answer it.

"Kakashi! Hey, what's up?" she said slightly surprised.

"Can I come in Sakura-chan?" he asked. Sakura smiled up at him.

"Sure. I'm in the middle of packing though so if it's ok with you I'm gunna keep working while you talk," she said with a grin as she walked back to her room.

"That's fine," he said as he followed her. "What was that just now with Shino?" he asked cutting to the chase. Since her parents died, Kakashi had been named her guardian, a job Kakashi took very seriously. Very few men got near her without him doing something about it. Sakura blushed as she continued to pack.

"Him walking me to my door before we go get some ramen in about an hour," she said avoiding the question.

"Sakura….I was talking about him kissing you and you two holding hands," he growled out wanting an explanation.

"Dear god Kakashi! I'm 18 years old now, not 12. It was just a kiss on the cheek," she moaned out.

"I don't care. What was it all about? Are you two dating?" Sakura sighed at him.

"No we aren't, but we do have a mission together in which we're supposed to act like a couple, so get over it. It's a long mission supposedly so you're not going to be able to see me for a while." She said as she moved to the bathroom. Sakura gathered her shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, tooth paste, body wash and razor in her arms and brought them over to her pack. Kakashi sighed.

"I'm going to be fine, _dad_," she said making him mad.

"Don't call me dad. It makes me feel seriously old. I'm coming with you to meet up with Shino," he said.

"No you're not. We're using today to get to know each other better before the mission. It's not an actual relationship so you have no reason to go bully him. Now, I'm done packing so I'm heading out. NO following us around, got it?" she said in that same tone that Tsunade used against him. Kakashi sighed and nodded his head. "Good. I'll see you later Kakashi," Sakura told him as she gave him a hug good bye and shoved him the door locking it behind her as she went to catch up with Shino.

* * *

"Hey Shino. I'm not late am I?" Sakura asked as she sat down next to her new "boyfriend". Shino shook his head no and gave her a small smile. Sakura smiled back and ordered some shrimp ramen noting that Shino's order was being filled as well. Shino scooted his chair closer to hers and gently brushed the back of her hand with his fingers.

Sakura's hand twitched at the unexpected touch and her eyes jumped to his. Their eyes locked and they held each others gaze for a few silent moments. They both jumped in their seats as their food was sat in front of them. They ate their food in relative silence, only asking a few questions here and there.

"Wanna go down to the training grounds?" Sakura asked suddenly. "I know a nice spot where we can sit and talk by ourselves if you want."

"Sure, sounds good. I'll pay for both of us," Shino said handing the money over before she could protest. Sakura sighed to herself. "Lead the way Sakura," Shino said walking up next to her.

"Let's get there quickly. Think you can keep up?" she joked. Shino smirked at her.

"As long as you don't pull what you did this morning," he said. Sakura laughed and grabbed his writs and pulled him alongside her toward the training grounds. Shino followed Sakura through the forest part of the grounds till they reached a large stream. Sakura leapt onto a large bolder and patted beside her in a gesture for Shino to sit beside her. Shino sat down and looked around in wonder.

"So…wanna basically play 20 questions?" she asked as she watched him.

"Sure. Mind if I ask a question first?" he said. Sakura made a gesture for him to ask. "Are you afraid of bugs?" he asked. Sakura smiled at him.

"Why am I not surprised at that question? No, just spiders. But spiders aren't really bugs though. I have no problem with bugs at all. A lot of them are cute and tons are helpful to both humans and plants alike," she answered truthfully. Shino grinned. He let a beetle crawl outside his body and up her arm. Shino's eyes lit up as she let it crawl onto her finger and cooed at it. He called the small kikai back to him and smiled at Sakura.

"So, I guess it's your turn for a question," he said quietly. Sakura smirked at him.

"Can I steal your sunglasses?" she asked. Shino gave her a small frown.

"No," he answered. "Now how about a real question Sakura." Sakura pouted at him.

"Fine. Why do you always wear them anyways?" she asked as she silently plotted to steal them anyways.

"It's just a part of my clan. Why don't I like that look in your eyes?" he said warily. Sakura smirked before stealing his glasses from his face. She laughed as Shino made a grab for them and missed. "Sakura! Give them back!" he cried out with a blush.

"Nope. While we're together right now, NO sunglasses. Besides, get over it. You're too obvious of who you are with them anyways. Besides," she said leaning foreword making Shino blush. "You need to get used to a little playful teasing if we're going to be a couple." Shino's face flushed a bright red at the word couple. "What's up with you Shino? You've been blushing worse than Hinata," she said playfully. Shino growled softly.

"Well if we're going to be a _couple_, you'd better get used to the idea of me kissing you," he said to counter her. Shino chuckled as Sakura's face turned as pink as her hair. "Maybe I should get you used to the idea now," he boldly joked, surprising himself and her.

"Oh really? Are you brave enough to back that statement up with actions?" she said leaning foreword towards him.

"No," he said as he leaned towards her. "But I am stupid enough to," he whispered before reaching out to cup her face in his hands and gently kiss her lips. Shino watched through half lidded eyes as Sakura's closed in what appeared to be pleasure. Sakura's hands wrapped around his neck as she gently kissed him back, neither of them going more than lips to lips. Shino pulled back and tried to control his breathing.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Kakashi said as he stepped into the clearing. Shino jerked away from her in surprise and fell into the stream. Sakura jumped down next to him and helped him up.

"Didn't I tell you no following us!!" Sakura yelled at Kakashi. Kakashi scowled and glared at her with his arms folded across his chest. "I swear Kakashi; I am going to kick your ass one of these days!"

"I'd like to see you try Sakura. Get over it," he said. Sakura growled at him and ran foreword, her arm raised to punch his face in. Shino leapt foreword and caught her around the waist and held her to him. His kikai hummed gently, trying to calm her.

"Calm down Sakura-chan. He's your guardian. He has a right to be protective of you," he said in a calming manner as his kikai continued their humming. Sakura's breathing soon evened out and her muscles relaxed in his hold. Shino nuzzled his nose against her shoulder and neck in a calming way. Sakura sighed in defeat, both of them temporarily forgetting Kakashi; that was until he chuckled.

"Well this turned out better than we could have hoped," Kakashi said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Shino asked. Kakashi grinned before a puff of smoke enveloped him, revealing Kiba. Shino growled out his name and grabbed Sakura before she could attack him. "Kiba, I hope you realize you're about to get the shit beat out of you," Shino said in a low voice. Sakura turned to look at him in surprise and Kiba's eyes widened in fright.

Shino let go of Sakura and streaked after Kiba, his kikai streaming out at his idiot teammate. Sakura shook her head and ran after the two boys. She came upon the scene of Kiba slammed up against a tree, Shino holding him up by his collar. Sakura ran up to them and placed a hand on Shino's shoulder.

"Shino calm down. Please! Don't do this Shino," she pleaded with him. "Just let him down and let me deal with this." Shino slowly let Kiba down and released his shirt. Sakura slowly pushed Shino behind her before swiftly kicking Kiba in the balls. Shino winced as Kiba went down with a small yelp of pain. Sakura pulled on Shino's arm and led him out of the forest, leaving Kiba whimpering in pain.

* * *

"You freakin owe me big time Hinata," Kiba said once he reached up with her. "Sakura kicked me in the crotch when they found out it was me."

"Well that's what you get for not staying hidden, but noooo, Kiba had to be a joker," she said with a roll of her eyes. "When we get back I'll buy you a huge thing of dog food and toys for Akamaru as payment ok?"

"Fine. I'd add on a week of mute servitude but I won't. I'm gunna go hang with Ino now. See you later," he said limping off.

Hinata gave a small smile in his direction before going to meet up with Naruto. Phase one of her semi-evil plot has been a success. On to faze two…..


	2. Memories

hello!! i hope someone at least likes this story. please review and tell me that you at least want it to keep going because if you dont i'm just going to delete it. I've gotten at least four or five alerts and i seriously hope that i get more, but i'd also like to know that you seriously like it, or if you have any complaints. I'd threaten you with Itachi, but it really wouldnt do much since I have no way to get ahold of him I cant...

Sakura was the first to arrive at the gate that morning. The sun was just barely up, and it was a beautiful morning. Sakura smiled as Shino dropped down next to her. Shino blushed and looked away before reaching into his pockets and walking towards her.

"Hey Shino," she said with a smile. Shino nodded n her direction as he walked to her side. He gave a small yawn as he leaned his head on her shoulder. "Not a morning person?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I hate early morning. I don't know how people can stand it," he said. You seem awake enough. Lucky."

"Not really. I'm about ready to fall asleep on my feet. Whose idea was it to get this early of a start?" she said before yawning herself. Shino shrugged.

"Our team's residential morning person, Hinata. Though I have no clue where they are," he remarked. Shino looked over at Sakura and noticed just how tired she really looked. Shino put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Sakura looked up in surprise.

"Lean your head on my shoulder and take a small nap till they get here. It may take a while knowing Kiba," he said. Sakura smiled and did as he told her to, soon falling asleep on her feet. Shino gave her a small smile and kissed the top of her head, hoping he would have the guts to tell her how he truly felt sometime on the mission. Half an hour later, Kiba and Hinata showed up, laughing quietly between themselves.

"Sakura-chan," Shino whispered as he gently shook her. "They're here. Time to wake up."

"Don't wanna move. You make a comfy pillow," she mumbled into his shoulder. Shino blushed and shook his head.

"Don't worry. I'll let you use me as a pillow again later. It's time to set out Sakura," he told her. Sakura sighed and stood up properly, glaring at the two approaching. Kiba gave a sleepy wave and Hinata smiled brightly.

"I hate you right now, I hope you realize that," Sakura said with a sleepy glare aimed at Hinata. Hinata shrugged and walked out from the gate. Kiba sighed and followed after her along with Shino and Sakura.

Tsunade watched from the treetops as Sakura leaned her head on shin's shoulder. She was amazed to see the younger Aburame plant a small kiss on top of her sleeping head coupled with what could only be described as a loving smile. She never would have expected this. Tsunade chuckled as she watched Sakura struggle to wake up as Hinata and Kiba came into view.

Shaking her head, Tsunade headed back to her office, ready to toast Sakura and Shino and make a bet with Shizune about if they would become an actual couple or not. Hopefully they would.

"I just have one thing to say to you," Kakashi said dropping in, making everyone jump. "Shino, get your ass over here. We need to talk before you leave." Sakura growled at him but Shino just shook his head at her and walked over to Kakashi.

"What is it you want from me?" he asked unflinchingly as Kakashi glared at him. Shino knew how he was around males with Sakura and he was not going to back down.

"You had better protect Sakura, Shino. And if I find out that you've hurt her in any way, you WILL pay," he said as he continued to glare at the boy in front of him.

"One, Sakura is 18, not 12 and she is a big girl and can take care of herself," Shino said as he watched Kakashi's visible eye widen. "Two, I have absolutely no intention of letting anything happen to Sakura without your warning. Third of all, I'm NOTSasuke." Shino walked around Kakashi and went to go stand by Sakura. Sakura had to control her giggles as she smirked at Kakashi's stunned face.

"Let's go guys. Later _dad_," Sakura said. Kakashi didn't even react to the jab at him, too stunned to comprehend anything.

"So……who wants first watch?" Kiba asked as they began to make camp. Sakura looked across the tent she and Shino were working on to see his response. Shino shrugged at her and Sakura nodded.

"You can go first. We'll go second and go get food," Shino said as he and Sakura finished setting their tent up. "Want to go now?" he asked her.

"Sure. See you guys in a little bit," Sakura said as she and Shino walked out. Sakura glanced over at Shino and saw that he had his sunglasses off and was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. Sakura chuckled.

"What?" he asked her. Sakura shrugged and smirked at him. "You're crazy," he said with a shake of his head.

"And you're not?" she said. Shino shrugged and gave her an easy smile. "So what kind of food are we getting?" she asked. Shino stopped and held out his arm in front of her. Sakura could hear his kikai buzzing in irritation and immediately tensed. The silence was pressing in around them and Sakura scanned the area for enemies.

"We're not alone Sakura. And it's not Kiba and Hinata," he whispered so softly she almost didn't hear it. Sakura nodded and moved slowly to pull out a kunai. The two of them jumped apart as a rain of shuriken flew at them. Shino heard Hinata let out a small shriek in the clearing behind them and grimaced. Sakura let her kunai fly in the direction she sensed an opponent. A startled cry was her answer.

"Shino! Sakura! A little help!!" yelled Kiba. Sakura nodded at Shino and the two of them ran to help their friends. Kiba and Hinata were back to back and surrounded by enemies, though many lay on the ground either dead or unconscious. "They're all from rock! Though I've got no idea why they're attacking us," he said. Shino looked around and counted about 20 ninja still alive, plus the three behind them.

He let fly three shuriken and heard them hit their marks, the ninja all dead from the attack aimed at their throats. "You know what's going on?" he asked Sakura. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at the ninja below them.

"But I really don't like these odds," she said. Suddenly a figure walked out from the trees and Sakura gasped. "What the hell is HE doing here!?" she whispered to herself. The man was dressed in a traditional haori top with tight black jeans. On both, up the leg of the pants and the opposite sleeve, was the same curling dragon, the symbol he carried.

"Sakura, who is that?" Shino asked worried about her growing anger level. Sakura jumped down to the ground and growled out a single word.

"Hiroshi," she spat at him. The ninja surrounding Kiba and Hinata slowly turned to face her. Hiroshi chuckled and smirked at her. Shino dropped down behind her, ready to hold her back before she did something stupid.

"Hello kunoichi. I'm glad we finally smoked you out. It's about time. I was thinking I was going to have to kill your little friends here to get you," he said as he watched her anger grow.

"Get real asshole. You would have tried to kill them. What do you want? Me to hand your ass to you on a silver platter again?" she said, her voice like ice.

"Kill them," he ordered. Sakura made the hand signs for a special wind jutsu and speared the ninja with sharp cyclone gusts of wind. Hiroshi growled as he watched his men fall. "So you think you've gotten better. You still can't beat me again," he taunted. Shino reached out to stop her but was too late. Sakura rushed foreword and slammed her chakra laden fist into his stomach. Hiroshi coughed up a little blood and was breathing heavily.

"NEVER underestimate me bastard. I should kill you now, but I think I'll just leave you to ANBU," she whispered before knocking him out. "Now for the rest of you…" she growled. The ninja backed away slowly. Shino let loose a flood of his beetles and they discreetly flew towards the men.

"Time to sleep boys," Shino said calmly before his beetles stung them, making the ninja fall into a deep sleep. Sakura sighed as Kiba let out a breath of appreciation. Hinata smiled at her friend and wondered what she was doing. Sakura made the hand signs for her message jutsu and discreetly sent a message to an ANBU captain to bring people to pick up the ninja and possibly bring some food.

"Just sit and….well, I guess I can't really say relax…" Sakura said. Shino walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm ok. Don't worry about me. I'm still just pissed that he came after me," she said.

"What happened that he would attack you Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked. Sakura shrugged.

"It was a mission last year. I ran into him and he was with the group I was sent to beat the hell out of. Somehow he managed to get away. And apparently he's been after me ever since. The guy was a creep," she said. "ANBU should be here soon," she remarked changing the subject and walked a short distance away.

After a small 20 minute wait a team of ANBU showed up. The captain raised his mask to reveal Neji. Sakura smiled at gave a noncommittal shrug in the direction of the bodies.

"Cant you ever just be attacked by only one person that we need to take back to Kahona? Or at least have it be closer to home?" he joked. Sakura smirked

"Hell no. That would be too damn easy now wouldn't it?" she said. Neji shook his head and motioned for his men to round up the live bodies. Neji took off his backpack and handed it to her. Sakura smiled and gave him a small hug. "Thanks Neji. Shino and I were getting food when we were attacked," she said.

"No wonder you wanted me to bring some food. But I'm sorry to say, it's ramen, courtesy of Naruto himself," Neji grinned. Hinata chuckled. "And he wanted me to make sure that Hinata's ok. Overprotective, hyperactive brat," he grumbled.

"I'm fine cousin. Tell Naruto I said I love him and that I'm definitely ok," she chuckled as she watched Neji cringe. Kiba chuckled and went to Akamaru to make sure he was ok.

"We'll see you later Neji. Thanks again," Sakura said. Neji nodded and walked over to his teammates who had piled the living into a group. Neji made the signs and the group transported away. Shino sighed and looked at Sakura. By the burning hatred he saw in her eyes, he knew that what she said couldn't have been the whole truth. Hopefully he would be able to get the story out of her sometime in the future. Shino walked foreword and gently took her hand, breaking her out of her angry trance.

Sakura gave a small jump of surprise and turned toward Shino. She gave him a small reassuring smile. He gave her a small frown and his eyes showed his concern. Sakura's eyes dimmed a little bit and she shook her head slightly. He nodded and gave her a small smile, the two silently communicating their understanding.

"What is up with those two? You'd think he'd told her already, but we know he hasn't," Kiba whispered. Hinata shrugged and smiled towards the two before them. Hinata saw the emotions passing between the two and understood that for the moment it was best to leave them to their conversation.

"Hate to break the staring contest, but can we have the food then you two can go back to making goo goo eyes at each other," Kiba said bluntly. Hinata had to control the urge to hit the baka. 'Sometimes he is worse than Naruto-kun,' she thought.

Sakura laughed and tossed the bag to Kiba. "I'll take first watch on my own. Someone needs to decide whose next," she said. Shino raised an eyebrow at her and wondered what was wrong.

"I'll go next Sakura. Kiba, Hinata, who's after me?" he said. Hinata looked at Kiba and shrugged.

"Hinata and I will pull a double shift. Then you two can do that tomorrow night. Then we'll go back to a regular schedule till we get to port," Kiba said. Sakura nodded and leapt into a tree overhead.

"Get some sleep people. I wanna head out early tomorrow," she said leaning her head against the trunk. Shino shook his head. Hadn't she told him she wasn't a morning person? Oh well. He walked over to the tent they were going to be sharing and Hinata and Kiba did the same. Shino could sense that something was bothering her and planed to figure it out….hopefully tonight.

"I can't believe after all this time," she whispered to herself. Sakura sighed. "I should have killed the bastard. I should have beaten his face into such a bloody mess; no one would ever know that it was that fucker. I hope Tsunade castrates him," she said for the fifth time in a row. Her ranting wasn't helping. Sakura needed to beat the hell out of something or someone. Preferably that bastard Hiroshi.

Shino sat beneath the tree Sakura was perched in. he could hear her soft rant, though it gave away nothing as to what he had done to her to make her this mad. Soon after she stopped talking, Shino heard soft sobs above him. Shino looked up to see her holding knees to her chest and trying to control her crying. Shino's heart lurched in his chest and he stood up. Shino jumped up to the tree branch Sakura sat on and crouched in front of her.

"Sakura, stand p. come on Sakura," Shino whispered and pulled on her arms. Sakura gasped as she spoke and her eyes widened in amazement. Shino frowned slightly at her. "Sakura," h said softly but firmly. "Stand up." Sakura numbly raised herself to her feet following his soft order.

"What are you doing up Shino?" she whispered.

"I've been up Sakura," he said. Shino stepped foreword on the branch and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura gasped at his actions and wondered what was going on and why her heart was beating so fast. "You wanna talk about it? Or do you just want me to hold you for a little while?" he whispered.

"Just hold me for a little while please Shino," she whispered back, her voice cracking from holding back tears. Shino tightened his grip around her and softly hummed a small lullaby hoping to soothe her. Sakura let the tears fall freely from her face as she held onto Shino. Soon his gentle humming reached her ears and she began to relax. Shino ran his fingers through her hair and continued to hum the lullaby as he felt her relax into his embrace.

"Use me as a pillow again Sakura and go to sleep. It's about time for my shift anyways," he said. Sakura nodded but pulled away from him. She glanced down at the ground and Shino nodded in understanding. They jumped down to the ground and Shino leaned against the tree trunk, his arms outstretched for her to come to him.

"Thank you Shino-kun," she whispered as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Shino's arms wrapped around her petit body and held her close to him.

"Any time Sakura-chan. Sleep now," he said. "I'll always be there for you when you need me," he whispered before softly humming again and soothingly ran his fingers through her hair. Sakura slowly relaxed into sleep against his shoulder. Shino continued to run his fingers through her hair even through her sleep once he saw her small smile.

Shino saw no sensed anyone in the next few hours. Not knowing exactly how to wake the others without disturbing Sakura, Shino sighed and sent a few beetles over to their tent to slip in and wake them up. Soon enough Hinata walked out of her tent, a sleepy Kiba following her.

"What's up with her?" Kiba asked as he stared at Sakura Shino shook his head.

"She got shook up about today. She was really upset. Don't worry about it," Shino whispered. Hinata nodded and walked over to Shino's tent and unzipped it for them. "Thanks Hinata," he said as he gently picked Sakura up into his arms, cradling her against his chest. Shino whispered a goodnight to the other two and stepped into the tent and set her down on her mat and zipped the tent up behind him.

Shino looked down at Sakura. He noticed she had a small frown on her face and she shivered slightly. Shino laid down next to her, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled up the blanket. Sakura subconsciously turned in her sleep towards him and smiled softly, burying her head in his chest.

"I love you Sakura. Please, please know that," Shino whispered against her hair, not hearing Sakura's small gasp of surprise, now knowing his small secret, but not saying a thing. Maybe it would be better not to until the morning….


	3. Meetings

OK!! Sorry this took so long for me to get this typed up. I always write out my chapters then type them up and this one was 18 pages long. Plus, i may not update till after the 9th. I'm sorry that you have to deal with that, but my boyfriend is 18 and was a pain in my ass and signed up for the military. He ships out in about 10 days. Yay me. TT so far i have 5 chapters written but I'm stuck in the 5th chapter so i may be posting up other stories untill my writers block goes away. Love you all! --DDM

Chapter 3- Meetings

Three days passed without any further incidents for the group

Three days passed without any further incidents for the group. Kiba wiped his markings off and changed into civilian clothes to hide his looks. Hinata tied her now longer hair up into a ponytail and used special contacts to make he eyes a dark blue, and Shino took off his sunglasses for once. All four made sure to dress like civilians so they would blend in. The small tourist town was busy with life and the group fit in nicely. It was a big vacation for the two sets of couples and they were looking for some fun.

Sakura smiled over at Shino and watched him slightly blush, but smile back. The four made their way to a decent looking hotel and into the lobby. The lady behind the counter smiled up at them in a friendly manner.

"Hi! Welcome to our hotel. How many rooms and how long will you be staying?" she asked them.

"Two rooms please. And we'll probably be staying a couple of weeks. We're on a major vacation together. Lots of R and R," Kiba said. The lady smiled.

"Names please?" she said.

"Ai and Shinto Yamamori are together and Hanabi and Kizu Kinomuri," Kiba told her, their fake names already decided the day before.

"Well, my name is Yuki if you need anything. Your rooms are next to each other on the second floor. Here are your keys and I'll have to ask for a week's payment in advance if you're going to be staying several. Company policy," she told them. Kiba handed the money to her and took the keys off the table, tossing one set of keys to Shino.

Shino tensed as his kikai sensed someone watching them. He wrapped an arm around Sakura and pulled her close. Sakura smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist having sensed them as well.

"Ready to go Kizu?" Shino asked. Kiba nodded and grabbed Hinata's hand and led them toward the stairs. Sakura and Shino followed Kiba up the stairs and to their rooms. Sakura looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw three shrouded figures outside the hotel. Sakura shuddered slightly against Shino and he leaned his head against hers.

"I know," he whispered. "Don't worry though. I won't let anything happen to you. We'll contact Tsunade and figure out what she wants us to do," he said as they walked up the stairs. Sakura nodded and tried not to worry about the three menacing figures. Shino opened the door to their room as Kiba opened his and Hinata's.

"Wow," Sakura said as she walked into the room. It wasn't so elaborate that you were in a palace, but it was beautiful. Everything complemented each other thing and it was a simple but elegant design. Shino smiled at her joyful expression and set his eyes to the bed. It was a queen sized, so there would be room for both of them if he could get her to agree to it.

"Hey Sakura," he said. Sakura turned and faced him. "Set your stuff down for a second please," he told her as he set his own pack down. Sakura set her pack on the ground and took a step towards him.

"What's up Shino?" she asked as she stepped closer again. Shino grinned as he stepped closer to her.

"You are," he said before grabbing her and holding her above him and jumped on the bed having her land on top of him, the two laughing with ease. Shino rolled on top of her and tickled Sakura's sides making her shriek with laughter.

"Shino!" she laughed out loudly. "Stop! Please! I can't breathe!" Shino stopped and let her catch her breath. He smiled down at the beautiful woman below him.

'Kami above, how I love her,' he thought as he watched her shining eyes open and stare up into his. Sakura gasped softly as she saw the mass of emotions flowing through his eyes. Shino smiled at her and raised a hand to gently stroke her cheek at impulse. Sakura leaned into the touch and closed her eyes with pleasure.

Shino leaned down and pressed a small lingering kiss to her forehead. Sakura's eyes flew open suddenly and she gasped softly. He looked down towards her and smiled softly. Sakura smiled back and reached her hand up to trace his jaw line with a single finger. Shino let out a soft sigh at her touch and leaned into the touch as she did, craving more.

"Sakura," he whispered softly. She hummed in response to show she was listening. "Can I kiss you? Please?" he asked in a soft whisper. Sakura smiled and nodded up at him. Shino sighed and cupped her cheek in one of his hands before leaning in and softly pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Sakura responded tenderly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shino slowly pulled away to look down at her. Shino noted how her eyes were slightly glazed over and she had a small smile on her face. He chuckled softly.

"So am I that good?" he whispered softly in her ear. Sakura shuddered at the feeling of his lips on her ear. Sakura nodded and pulled him in for a second kiss, one more heated than the first. Shino cupped the back of her neck with his hand and pulled her to him, his tongue sweeping her mouth as she gasped. Shino tightened his hold as he heard her let out a soft moan. Shino broke off from her mouth and trailed soft open mouthed kisses across her jaw line and down her neck, stopping and suckling and nibbling on any spot that made her breath hitch.

Shino cursed under his breath as someone knocked on their door. "Hang on," he said, trying not to show his annoyance. Sakura was below him breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling in quick breaths. Shino sighed.

"Come on. We need to catch our breaths. Sorry I practically just-" he started.

"No. I'm definitely not sorry. Go let the others in," he said. Shino smiled and nodded before walking to the door and letting their team in.

"Time to set up some plans. What was with that bout of giggles we heard a little bit ago?" Hinata asked. Sakura shrugged and patted the bed beside her and Shino walked over to her. Kiba walked in and shut the door behind him. Hinata smiled as Shino scooted behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, we know that it really is Suzumebachi at least," Kiba said. "Now to figure out what it is they want and or are after." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I say we contact Tsunade. We're supposed to be staking this job out, not taking names and kicking butt," Hinata said. Sakura chuckled at her choice of words.

"So what am I going to tell her? Just confirm that it is Suzumebachi and ask if we should just take her out?" Sakura asked. The rest of the group nodded and Sakura made the necessary hand seals before sending out the message.

"We should get an answer in about an hour. Wind travels a lot faster than we could. I suggest that we scout out the town. Any objections?" she asked. Kiba and Hinata shrugged and walked out to go follow the suggestion. Shino held onto Sakura for a few extra moments.

"Sakura? Can we just stay here for the hour? I'd like some time alone with you before they come back," Shino whispered against her neck. "I have something that I really want to talk to you about, without the possibility of Kiba and Hinata listening in." Sakura nodded and leaned back into his hold.

"Sure Shino. What's up?" she said. Shino sighed against her hair. "Shino? What's the matter? I know we don't really know each other all _too_ well, but you can trust me to keep my mouth shut. You can tell me anything," she told him.

"I know. You're not Ino," he said making her giggle. Shino sighed again. He had been doing that a lot lately.

"Shino…..talk to me," Sakura whispered. She had a feeling she knew what he was trying to get out. He was trying to tell her that he loved her. "If you don't tell me what it is, I'm going o have to kiss you senseless…" she joked, trying to get him to open up and talk.

"Now there's a reason for me to keep my mouth shut. Can I have you kiss me senseless, then I tell you?" he said jokingly but with no real emotion.

"No," Sakura scolded. "But you can tell me what you wanted to and afterwards I probably will." Shino sighed and fell back onto the bed, his eyes closed and his in torment.

"I'm in love with you," he said bluntly. "Still think you're going to kiss me senseless after that?" he asked quietly. Shino opened his eyes after a few painfully silent minutes to see Sakura smiling down at him.

"Maybe," Sakura said softly. "Depends on how you answer my question."

"What question?" he asked.

"Do you love me because of just looks, or the power I have?" she said seriously. Shino sat up quickly, his eyes flashing angrily.

"It's your personality and mind and everything else about you that I love! You could be an untrained civilian and I wouldn't care!" he said, his eyes filling with hurt at her accusation. "Besides, beauty and power are bonuses ONLY! Both fade over time as we all get older. The only exception I've seen on the two combined is Tsunade."

Sakura smiled at Shino and softly kissed his cheek before whispering, "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" he said.

"Because you proved you're not Sasuke like you claimed. I almost kicked his ass when he told me he wanted me to marry him so I could help him rebuild the clan. When I told Kakashi, he did go and kick his ass," she told him. Shino chuckled softly and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Shino? You know I'm not just going to sit here and tell you I love you right?" she said.

"I know. I wouldn't expect you to. But will you at least give me a chance?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't?" she said quietly, tilting his head to make him look at her. Shino smiled at her brightly and she chuckled softly.

"What? Why don't I like that chuckle……." He said trying to lean away.

"Time to make good on my promise," she told him, an evil mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What promise?" he asked slightly scared.

"The one where I kiss you senseless," she told him before latching her lips to his mouth. Shino gasped and Sakura took the chance to run her tongue along his teeth. Shino hungrily kissed her back once his brain registered what was going on. He gripped her hips and pulled her up to sit on his lap. Sakura pulled away after softly biting his lower lip.

"Still have any senses left?" she asked softly, enjoying how his eyes couldn't seem to focus.

"Huh?" he mumbled, his eyes trying to focus on the person in front of him since the room seemed to be spinning. Sakura chuckled and leaned her head in the crook of his neck. Shino sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders, holding her close to him.

"Thanks for that," he said with a small smile. Sakura chuckled softly.

"No problem," she said with a yawn. "Wanna take a small nap?" she asked.

"Sure. So am I still your favorite pillow?" he said. Sakura nodded and was soon asleep. Shino smiled down at her and leaned back on the bed, dragging her body with him, closing his eyes and finally getting some true sleep.

.

The dark shrouded figure watched the two shinobi as they slept. Not that he was jealous, but the sight of her curled in the man's arms was slightly disconcerting for him. However forced upon both of the, he was her first. He had felt responsible for her since then.

The figure chuckled, realizing that he was almost as protective of her as Kakashi. They had become friends, and loved each other like siblings in those two months. If there had been a problem, he would be there for her at the drop of his large straw hat. As he knew she would be for him, if she were able to. He knew that it was a lot harder for her than him, but she tried when she could.

He smiled down at her figure remembering how it was she who cleared his name with the Hokage. His rugged past fell away, leaving him free, though still a spy. But it was ok. He would be able to go home. At least he had two people who believed in him.

He had noticed her on his path to here two days ago. He knew her chakra signature, and soon masked his and followed. They were going in the same direction it seemed. He had gotten too close though. He smiled, remembering how she tensed then turned and stared right in his direction. Later she had dropped a note stating where they were going and a brief description of why. He left her a note saying he would go ahead and clear any problems.

He knew he would have to talk to her face to face tonight. He had information from Pein. They were after the same thing basically. Stop Suzumebachi and take her out. The treasures she wished to find were of no use to the Akatsuki, but they didn't need someone trying to use them, or what they released. He was to do what he wanted to with the items. Hell, he could keep them for himself if he wanted to. As far as the Akatsuki knew, his loyalty was unquestionable.

A visit to the kunoichi was definitely going to happen. It needed to. They would work together again, and this time as true allies. He decided it would need to happen that night. She was a light sleeper, and she would recognize his chakra masking. She always did.

For now he would watch his prey. He knew what they were after. It was just a matter of being able to get them. Legend said they were at the bottom of each of the five lakes around here. The figure shrugged to himself as the two in front of him began to wake. Soon another pair of ninja from Kahona came into the room and stopped in their tracks, clearly surprised at the two.

He could wait till later tonight to speak with her. He had to. As he thought earlier, he would watch. Patience was something he had in abundance. In his line of work, he had to. Sometimes…..it's the only way to survive.

.

Shino stirred as he heard the knock at the door. Calling out gently for them to come in, he looked down at Sakura. He smiled as she slowly began to wake.

"Wake up Sakura," he whispered softly, not realizing that their teammates were in the room with that. "Come on Sakura. Wake up," he said again, this time softly kissing her forehead.

"I don't wanna….you make a comfy pillow," she mumbled as she moved closer to him, snuggling up to his warmth. Shino chuckled and rubbed softly at her back.

"Wow, deja-vu much? Come on. They're here. You need to wake up," he told her. "Don't make me tickle you awake." Sakura bolted up and slightly away so he couldn't get to her. Shino chuckled softly and gently kissed her.

Kiba coughed softly to get their attention and Hinata elbowed him. She wanted to see just how far this little display would go. Shino grinned at them and grabbed Sakura around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Ok, so what's with you two not even following your own suggestion?" Kiba asked. Shino shrugged.

"Leave them alone Kiba," Hinata said. "We managed to get a good feel of the town. Ran into Suzumebachi but she either didn't see us or didn't recognize us. We should open the window while we wait for Tsunade's answer."

Sakura nodded and a small gust of wind blew in around her, a message from someone. Sakura made the hand seals and listened to the message. He eyes widened as she decoded it.

'This is unexpected. I wonder why he needs to talk to me so badly tonight,' she thought as the wind died down. Shino touched her shoulder gently as she stared off into space.

"I'm fine, but that message wasn't from Tsunade. Don't worry about it though. It was just a message from an old friend," she told them. Sakura looked out the window and saw the figure of the one who sent it. She gave an absentminded nod, her eyes never leaving his. He nodded back then walked away, her eyes following him.

Soon following his departure was another gust of wind. Once again making the hand signs, the message this time played aloud.

"Watch for now. Once you figure out what they're after, contact me. Whatever they're after, it can't be good. Sakura, the second part of this message is for you," Tsunade's voice said. In their own special message Tsunade told her what her first message said. It would be a good idea for the two of them to work together.

"So what was that about?" Shino asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Kakashi's ranting and raving cause of you. I don't care though. He can get over it," she lied.

"So how do we track them?" Kiba asked. "We can't use Akamaru of Kiba's bugs. Their bees would notice them right away. Any one got any ideas?" Sakura's eyes brightened and she gave a small grin.

Sakura ran over to her pack and pulled out a small jar of wooden bugs. She pulled out three of them and transformed them into clones. The clones straightened in front of her and stood waiting orders.

"Blend in. Use a transformation or anything like that and track the three of them. Check in tomorrow night with any updates," she told the three clones. The three of them transformed to look like random people and teleported out of them room.

"Special clones. They're able to use a decent amount of chakra and they can only be killed by a true death blow," she explained.

"Ok…..So….now what?" Hinata asked.

"Ummm……..food?" Kiba said. Sakura laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Ok everyone! Let's go get food!" she called out with a small cheer.

.

Night fell. The time had come. Sakura slowly crawled out of Shino's grip and made her way to the window. As soon as she opened it, a lithe figure dropped down in front of her, hanging upside down from the landing.

"Hey you," she whispered. "Step down. It's ok. Everyone's asleep." The figure dropped down and sat on the window sill.

"Miss me?" he asked her as he softly brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Hell no. Why would I miss a murderer like you?" she joked. The man before her chuckled and brought her foreword in a hug. "Of course I missed you Itachi…" she said.

"Good. Now, I take it you're after Suzumebachi?" he asked. Sakura nodded and he continued. "Ok. I've been sent here by to stop her from getting some artifacts. There are five artifacts they need to retrieve. The stone bowl of Buddha, the jeweled sprig, the crystal from the dragon's neck, the Swallow's Cowrie Shell, and the robe of the fire rat. So far they've only gotten the crystal from the dragon's neck."

"Humm. That's a problem. Do you know what happens if they get them?" she asked.

"Something powerful is released once they perform a jutsu. It probably has to deal with their family. It's almost as pitiful as my clan now," he joked. Sakura punched his arm in reparation.

"Not funny. You and I both know that it's not your fault," she said softly.

"And how is it not his fault," Shino asked. Sakura jumped and glared at Itachi.

"You could have told me he was up," she hissed.

"Awww…and spoil all your confidence little one?" he countered with a chuckle. Sakura shook her head sadly.

"Well Sakura?" Shino asked, ready to defend her life if it turned out to be a trap.

"He was controlled by Sasori to kill them. He was forced into the Akatsuki. Tsunade knows this. We even used a truth serum," Sakura told him. Sakura suddenly remembered something important.

"Oh! By the way, we ran into Hiroshi," she told Itachi.

"WHAT!" Itachi yelled as quietly as possibly without waking others. He softly grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look him dead in the eyes. "Did he hurt you in any way? If he did I swear I'll hunt him down and kill him," he growled. Shino's eyes widened in surprise at the emotion in Itachi's eyes and voice. His eyes had flashed angrily and he could barely contain the fury in his voice.

"Calm down. He didn't even manage to land a hit on him. I was just a little emotionally shook up that night and I'm ok now," she told him. Itachi growled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Can you get your hands off my girlfriend please?" Shino growled out, his kikai buzzing angrily and possessively.

"No. Forgive me for worrying about my little sister if you will. I'm not going to take her away from you young bug master," Itachi told him eloquently. Sakura sighed.

"Yes you will get off of me cause it's getting hard to breathe!" she choked out. Itachi released his hold on her and she stepped away.

"I will leave you two alone now. Realize that any threats Kakashi heaped upon you go double from me," he directed at Shino. Shino nodded in understanding and held his hand out for Sakura. After giving Itachi a gentle hug she stepped over to Shino's side.

"Realize YOU ever hurt Sakura, and I will personally put you through more pain and torture than even those eyes of yours could inflict," Shino shot back. Itachi nodded and made to leap out the window.

"Wait! Stop by tomorrow around noon. We all need to get together and make a plan," Sakura said. Itachi nodded to her and jumped down into the night. Shino sighed and turned away from her slightly.

"Care to explain?" he asked.

"Don't trust me?" she countered, slightly angered.

"No, I trust you. That's why he's not dead right now. I'd just like to know why he called you sister. Last I checked, you weren't married to Sasuke," he said. Sakura gave a small shriek of anger and shoved him onto the bed.

"NEVER say that again. That's a disgusting thought, seriously," she said shaking her head. "I'll tell you tomorrow. I only want to go through this story once," she told him softly. Shino sat straight up.

"Sakura? You ok?" Shino asked noting how her voice cracked slightly. Seeing her sad face and the small single tear that slowly rolled down her face made him want to beat the living daylights out of himself. Shino jumped up quickly and wrapped his arms around her gently. Sakura hugged him back and willed herself not to cry.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Please don't cry," he whispered against her hair. "Please forgive me. I'm so sorry Sakura."

"It's ok Shino. I should have warned you about Itachi. I knew he was following us. We had communicated before we even got here because I noticed him," she told him. Shino nodded in understanding.

"It's ok. I trust you Sakura. You probably knew how everyone would react so you didn't say anything. Come on, let's get some sleep now," he said as he pulled her toward the bed. Sakura nodded and let Shino gently push her onto the bed.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and met his lips with her own in a forgiving kiss. This night wouldn't be forgotten, but the small quarrel was definitely over. Shino nuzzled his nose along her jaw line, trying to comfort her. She softly mewled and gasped as he hit a spot on her neck, making her softly shudder.

"Oh, I could be so mean to you right now," he told her. "But I'll be nice. Come here, lay with me." Sakura nodded and curled up to his side as he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"So you're no mad at me?" she asked him.

"I could never stay mad at you Sakura," he whispered. "Now actually go to sleep. We've got work to do tomorrow."

"Ok. Good night Shino," she said, tightening her hold on him in a hug.

"Good night Sakura. Try to sleep," he said. He felt Sakura nod her head and lean on him. Shino couldn't believe the news the night presented him with. He wondered what had happened to the two of them that could have brought the two of them together in a sibling manner.

'Maybe tomorrow will truly tell. I hope that she'll be ok. Itachi seemed really pissed when she mentioned Hiroshi,' Shino silently mused. He looked down at Sakura's sleeping form. He kissed the top of her forehead and leaned his head against the pillow behind him.

'Tomorrow will bring many answers,' he thought. 'I hope……'


	4. What to do?

Ok, yeah. Sorry this took me so damn long to get this chapter out. I know no one wants to hear my excuses, but I am going to explain myself for you.

My boyfriend (Teh Smexy Ninja, on here for those of you that read his story) just got shipped out for Army Boot Camp, and frankly I've been miserable, and trying to hang with my friends a lot so I dont sit and mope. I've been trying to stay away from the computer except to check mail and read updates because my mind always wanders and there are just some days where it literally hutrs like hell I miss him so much.

My other problem is that I've got writers block for this story for chapter 6. Chapter 5 is seriously short (Only 8 pages to my normal 14-18 pages for earlier chapters) but filled with some kinda fun stuff. My problem is that I dont know how this story is supposed to go. For part that is set after this story is over, I know how that one goes because it's a oneshot. For the Prequil to Watch (A Puppet Master's Whims) (which I still need to finish writing) I know how that one goes cause there's a full plot summary in the middle of the chapter. For those of you who want to just wait till i get that posted in the full version of the story, I've marked where it's at in the chapter and where it ends in bold.

* * *

For this story, I know how it starts, and I know how it ends. I just dont know what all to stick in the freaking middle without pulling James Pattterson chapters...If anyone has any ideas or comments, just leave them in a review or message me. Thanks for the people who have reviewed and thank you to earthbender068 for her comment about my boyfriend. He and I both seriously appreciate it.

Sorry about the mini cliffie kinda at the end, but at least it's not like ones that leave off in teh middle of a freaking battle. All mine do is wet the appetite for the next chapter. Not leave you wanting to strangle me cause I've thrown some messed up plot twist into the mix.

And now that I'm done with my mini rant, here's chapter 4!!

Shino awoke to find himself alone that morning. He bolted up looking around for Sakura till he heard the shower water running and realized Sakura must have been in there. He got up to knock on the door to the bathroom, but instead answered the knocking at the front door to their room.

"So what's for breakfast?" Kiba asked him. Shino let out a small chuckle.

"You seriously sound like Choji, you know that?" Shino told him.

"Yeah, well I say we be nice to the women and go get food for all of us while they're getting ready. Dango with sweet syrup and some fruit?" Kiba asked. Shino nodded in agreement.

"Lead the way," Shino told him after changing clothes quickly. The two were soon walking down the rows of vendors to a small stand Kiba had found the night before.

"Breakfast for four please," Shino asked him.

"Ahhhh, you must be the other one this young man was talking about. So where are the women" the older man asked as he went to get their order.

"Getting ready. We decided to be nice and get breakfast for them," Kiba told him. The older man chuckled.

"Well here you go. I added in some fresh fruit for you. Hope they like it," he said. Kiba thanked him and handed over some money for their food. Shino grabbed two of the orders and waited patiently for Kiba.

"You think they'll like it?" Shino asked.

"Totally. We know Hinata loves sweet dango and she told me it's Sakura's favorite treats. You'll get some major points for it. So, did you tell her yet?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Shino said, a small smile forming on his face.

"So I take it she took it well?" Kiba asked hopefully.

"What do you think? Do you think I'd be here grinning like an idiot if she didn't?" Shino said. Kiba laughed and threw an arm around Shino's shoulder.

"You are one lucky man my friend!" he said. Shino shrugged and smirked at him.

"At least I have a miniscule chance of getting some on this mission. Sucks to be you since you're stuck with Hinata," Shino said before running off towards the hotel, Kiba yelling out after him.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here Itachi?" Sakura said as she stepped out of the bathroom. He was leaning against the headboard in her room, a small book in his hand.

"Wanting some time to talk to you without the others around," he said without looking at her. "You decent?"

"I'm fully dressed you hentai," she said jokingly. Itachi smirked and shut the book with a small snap.

"What is he to you?" Itachi asked suddenly. Sakura sighed audibly. "I know. I sound like Kakashi don't I?"

"Yes. Yes you do. Only with him it was because Shino kissed my cheek and Kakashi went off. We weren't even considering dating then, well, at least I wasn't," she told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I think Shino's liked me for a while now, and just only recently told me. We're supposed to be posing as couples for the mission and I guess it brought out his courage to tell me. Try not to be so hard on him Itachi. He's really a sweet guy once you get to know him," Sakura pleaded.

"I don't care if he's sugar if he's not going to treat you right," he said darkly.

"DAMN IT ITACHI!! He's not your brother!!" she yelled. Itachi froze but a small smirk formed on his lips.

"And how do want to prove that to me Sakura? How can you prove that he's worthy enough for me to even let him stay in this room with you at night? You say he's not Sasuke. Prove it. What is it about him that makes him so much different from Sasuke," Itachi said, his eyes daring her to do as he asked.

"For one he's not a stuck up snobby pampered brat! Second of all, he actually cares about me. It's been proved through his actions, not him just saying it. He told me he could care less about the power I have. It's ME the le loves. Not my strength or beauty," Sakura yelled at him. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her.

"He's kind and caring damn it. He's responsible and isn't just out for a good fuck or trying to get me pregnant. He's smart and well mannered," she said with a glare. "It's not like he says that he loves me then treats me with cold indifference."

"Do you love him?" Itachi suddenly asked. Sakura's eyes widened. "Tell me Sakura, do you love him?"

"I honestly don't know Itachi. I know I care about him a lot, and that's mostly because of the kindness and caring he's shown me in the past few days. But I can't outright say that I'm in love with him. You know I wouldn't say something that serious and not truly mean it with all my heart," she said softly.

"Do you have any feelings for him at all?" Itachi asked her, knowing Shino was right outside the door and probably listening in; wanting to hear what she had to say.

"If I didn't I wouldn't let him kiss me at all when we're together alone, not would I be giving him a chance at a relationship. I do like him a lot, but I'm not going to go as far as to say that I love him till I know it for sure," she told him defiantly. Itachi nodded and silently stood up and made his way over to her.

"I'm going now. Calm yourself Sakura. I'll see you at noon," he told her before softly kissing her forehead and stepping out from the balcony. Sakura gave a small wave before spinning around quickly as the door opened. She immediately relaxed as she saw it was Shino.

"Hey Shino. Where've you been?" she asked with a smile. He shrugged and held out the breakfast he brought her. "Awwwwww……Thank you!!" she said as she tightly hugged him. Shino chuckled and tried to set the food down on the table beside them and returned her hug.

"Sleep well?" he asked against her ear. Sakura nodded into his neck and tightened her hold on him. Shino kissed the top of her head and gently picked her up bridal style and walked over to the bed. He softly sat her down and kissed along her jaw line.

"Mmmm, good. I had wondered since you were up before me and already in the shower. So why was Itachi here?" he asked. Sakura tensed slightly.

"How much did you overhear Shino?" she asked warily.

"Just about all of it I assume. It's nice to know how you feel about me though. I came up around the time you were yelling at him that I'm not Sasuke," he told her as he continued to kiss at her skin.

"Ah……so……what now?" she said as she stretched beneath him. Shino gasped softly as her thigh accidentally brushed against his crotch. He quickly stood up and walked over to the food he had set down, trying to calm himself and stop the room from swaying.

"Food. You hungry?" he asked her. Sakura sat up quickly and crossed her legs, her eyes brightly sparkling.

"You bet!" Sakura chuckled. Shino handed her a set of food and sat in front of her. She munched on the small fruit pieces and closed her eyes at her favorite fruit. Shino smiled as he watched her eat the fresh fruit before her. His kikai told him of their approval of Sakura and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked. His eyes sparkled at her and her breath caught in her throat.

"My beetles like you. Not that it matters anyways, I just think it's kinda funny," he answered. Shino leaned foreword and stopped just before kissing her. "You know what else is funny?"

"What?" she asked softly, her breathing slightly erratic.

"How in just a few days, I went from barely being able to be around you without blushing, to teasing you like this and now you're the one blushing like crazy," he told her before claiming her lips with his own. Sakura gasped and he took the opportunity to softly explore her mouth before pulling back and nipping at her bottom lip.

Sakura raised her hand in astonishment to her lips and gently touched them. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears loudly and her lips slightly tingled. How he could leave her seeing double after just one kiss, Sakura had no idea. His small chuckle brought her back to reality.

Shino took a small ball of dango, dipped it in the syrup, and held it in front of her mouth for him to feed her. Sakura chuckled and obediently opened, allowing him to stick the sweetened food on her lips. She purposely let her lips slide across his fingers as her tongue grabbed the sweet food from his grasp. Shino rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece from his own plate and ate in silence.

Breakfast was a simple and quiet thing for the two of them, though Sakura caught Shino paying more attention to her than his own food. Soon Hinata knocked on their door and Shino reluctantly let her in.

"Why don't you and I go shopping today?" Hinata said. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her.

"Aren't we supposed to be on a mission?" she asked.

"I've got a couple of contacts here and we're going to go talk to them under the cover of shopping," Hinata explained. Sakura rolled her eyes. Unlike most girls, Sakura hated shopping. Years of dealing with Ino saw to that….Sakura sighed and got up off the bed.

"Whatever. Let's go. See ya Shino!" she said giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Hinata raised an eyebrow at her and turned to walk out. Sakura soon caught up and they calmly walked down the stairs.

"So…….you and Shino?" Hinata playfully asked. Sakura absently nodded, having spotted Suzumebachi in the crowd. "I know. I saw her. Come on, let's get to our contact." Hinata grabbed Sakura's hand and began to drag her into a nearby store.

Sakura and Hinata browsed some racks, vaguely picking out items and holding them up to see how they would look. Soon enough, a woman working there came up and asked how they were doing. Hinata smiled and told her that they were fine and asked if Yorin was in. the lady nodded and went to go get her.

"Hey what's up?!" Yorin asked them. She had long brown hair that stopped mid back and bright amber eyes. Hinata and Sakura smiled at her and waived her over. Yorin gave her signature smirk and passed a small scroll to Hinata.

"So what do you think of this for Ai, Yorin?" Hinata asked as she held up and emerald green dress. Yorin smirked and nodded her head.

"I love it. That green totally brings out the color of your eyes. Though, I get the feeling you're like me and aren't too big on dresses," she commented. Sakura nodded in agreement. "Humm, come over here and try this on." Yorin held up and emerald tank top with criss-crossing straps in the front to make a star shape and a pair of low cut black jeans that flared out at the bottom. The jeans had a small sequined skull on the two back pockets and an emerald flame design up the pants legs. Sakura smirked and Yorin tossed them at her.

Sakura changed quickly and stepped out. Hinata's jaw dropped and Yorin once again smirked.

"You look fantastic! You're sooo wearing that to the club tonight!" Hinata said with a grin. Sakura nodded absently wondering what Shino would say at her outfit. She remembered that she had some green nail polish that she could wear with the outfit and maybe put her hair up.

"Wait, what club?" Sakura asked as if she suddenly heard what was said.

"Hehe. Nice job paying attention. We're going to a club where the Kamizuru siblings to on a regular basis. We'll have Shino watch them and listen in. go change and we'll pay for it and get back with the boys," Hinata said. Sakura nodded and changed back into her original clothes. Yorin waived good bye to them and went back to work.

"You think Shino'll like it?" she asked as they walked out. Hinata chuckled at her friend.

"Totally. Shino's been head over heals for you for almost as long as I was for Naruto. Still am for Naruto in truth," Hinata said. Her face got a bit softer in expression. "He's a good guy Sakura. I don't want to see him hurt. Please don't hurt him."

"You know me better than that Hinata. You know I won't. Hell, although this stays between us, I seriously think I'm starting to fall for him. We should get back though I've got my own contact whose meeting us up in our rooms for lunch around noon," Sakura said as she watched the Kamizuru boys sneak off into a strip club. Soon enough Sakura and Hinata were in their rooms and were setting down their stuff. Sakura jumped as she heard the bathroom door open, revealing a very sexy shirtless Shino.

"Ummm…….hi," Sakura said as she stared openly at him. Shino chuckled and walked toward her. Sakura gasped as eh looked up into his eyes once he stood in front of her.

"Miss me?" he whispered before kissing her cheek. Sakura mentally slapped herself and nodded. Shino chuckled. "You know, it's rude to stare, but I think I'll let it go this time," he joked, his lips hovering over hers.

"Ummm, what?" Sakura breathed out. Shino let out another soft chuckle.

"Wow. Do I really affect you that much? How is it that within just a few days you are where I was around you? What do you think Sakura-chan?" he said.

"I think you should shut up and kiss me," she told him.

"As you wish," he said before cupping her face in his hands and softly kissing her. Sakura moaned softly as he continued kissing her, her arms wrapped around his neck. Shino pulled away from her mouth and softly kissed her neck and jaw line making her sigh against him. Shino chuckled against the pulse at her neck.

"We should stop before you fall over," he said softly, his lips still brushing against her neck. Sakura nodded and Shino gently picked her up and carried her over to their bed, snuggling up against her. Sakura chuckled and ran her hands through his still damp hair. "What's so funny?" he asked as he laid his head on her chest.

"You're just adorable, that's all," she answered. "Do you dance?" Shino shrugged his shoulders.

"Sometimes. Why?" he asked softly.

"Cause we're going to a club tonight for info and I dance. Plus I'm checking up with my clones there anyways. What time is it? Itachi should be here soon and we wouldn't want him walking in on stuff. That would just be embarrassing as hell for me," she said. Shino nodded and sat up with a small yawn.

"Hey Itachi," Shino said. Itachi chuckled from the window and hopped through.

"I brought lunch. It's ramen though," he said with a smirk. Shino chuckled and Sakura shook her head.

"I'll go get the others," Shino said walking out. "Then we'll make a plan." Itachi nodded and sat on the bed beside Sakura. Shino walked out to get the others.

"Miss me?" he joked.

"Hell no. You get any info?" she asked. Itachi nodded.

"I'll only go over it once though. So we'll wait for the others," he said. Their eyes snapped to the door as they heard the click of it opening. Sakura heard Shino tell them not to freak out and attack when they walk in. Itachi chuckled as he saw Hinata and Kiba's eyes widen in fright.

"Don't worry," he said, knowing that statement was pointless. "I'm Sakura's contact she was talking about." Kiba looked skeptical and Hinata frowned slightly. Sakura sighed and got up from the bed with a shake of her head.

"Tsunade sent him guys. So whether you like it or not he's good help. Attack him, and I'll probably attack you myself," Sakura said standing in front of him. Itachi got up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be so foolish little sister. Just calm down. No one's thrown any punches yet," he said calmly. Sakura nodded and tried to calm herself. Shino sighed in exasperation.

'No wonder she didn't tell us when she first realized he was close. She probably knew they would have attacked first and asked questions later, or something like that,' Shino thought. "So got a plan yet Itachi? Or any more information?" he asked. Itachi smirked.

"Yeah. But we'll deal with that later. Lunch?" Itachi said pointing to the table. Sakura grinned and grabbed a bowl. Shino chuckled at her and grabbed a bowl for himself.

"And we're trusting an S-class criminal because?" Kiba asked not moving from the doorway. Sakura snorted quietly.

"I've spent two months confined with just me and him and I'm not dead yet. Jeez, no faith in me whatsoever you two," Sakura said as she rolled her eyes. Itachi chuckled. "Besides, he really technically didn't kill his clan. Sasori was using more of his puppet controlling techniques. He only just managed to break out of it when Sasuke came crashing in and he told Sasuke to hate his guts and kill him. Tsunade knows this and we even used a truth serum on him. So get over your petty fears when he's on our side."

Shino walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "You know, you still owe that story. You did promise you would tell it today and maybe it'll help us all understand this situation," he said softly. Sakura sighed.

"Itachi, feel free to help out at any given point in time," she said calmly. Itachi nodded and placed a hand on the small of her back.

_**(DON'T READ IF YOU WANT TO WAIT FOR THE ACTUAL STORY!!)**_

"Ok. Long story very short. That mission I was sent on last year to take out that rogue shinobi? His name was Hiroshi Sakuna he knows some of the same jutsu Sasori did such as chakra strings to control your body. Itachi got sent on the same mission by the Akatsuki and somehow we both got captured. Hiroshi's a sick freak and used those strings to control Itachi and I and forced us to basically fuck each others brains out. We finally got out. Itachi stayed with me for a while, while we waited to see if I was pregnant or not. We because close friends and almost like siblings and I took him to Tsunade, got the truth out, and now he's our spy.

_**(NOW YOU CAN KEEP READING)**_

"Sound about right Itachi?" Sakura asked. Itachi nodded as he looked out the window.

"Can I go back to Kahona and kill him?" Itachi mumbled darkly. "Or at least throw him into the Tsukiyomi? Please Sakura? The fact that he showed up at all makes my blood boil"

"As much as I want to say yes and let you rip him to shreds, no. sorry Ita-kun," she said. Shino grabbed her hand gently and ran his thumb across her palm. He just couldn't believe something like THAT had happened to her. Kiba and Hinata sat with their jaws slack and open, their eyes bugged out.

"Wow. Didn't see that story coming," Kiba muttered. "So, Shino mentioned a plan," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Right. I say we let them get the objects then whenever they go to release whatever it is, capture them and kill whatever it is inside the mountain. They've gotten two more of the 5 items. The stone bowl of Buddha and the jeweled sprig. So now all they need is the robe of the fire rat and the swallow's cowry shell. I don't know how long it'll be but I suggest we keep an eye on them," Itachi said softly.

"Are you going to be at the club tonight Itachi?" Hinata asked speaking for the first time. All eyes snapped to her. Itachi nodded absently.

"Sakura loves to dance so I'll go. Plus it'll be a good way to watch them," he said. Shino rolled his eyes. So apparently she wasn't kidding when she said she danced.

"I'm going to go now. I'll contact Tsunade for you," Itachi said. Sakura nodded and gave him a small hug before he left through the window. The rest of lunch was eaten in silence and Kiba and Hinata left to get ready.

"So……should I be worried about tonight?" Shino asked playfully.

"Why would you worry? Scared to see me in a place where I'm pretty much at home?" she said leaning against him. Shino sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Should I just kiss you and get you to shut up and stop teasing me?" he said against her ear.

"Maybe. Of course that's if you can even catch me," she said bolting up from the bed and out the door. Shino chased after her and shut the door behind him. They'd have to run at normal speed, but it was worth it, hearing her laugh like that. They ran through the crowded streets, trying not to hit anyone. They soon reached a small forest and sprinted through.

Sakura managed to finally get away from him and catch her breath from laughing so much. She didn't notice how she'd stopped right in the middle of Shino's trap. The wires suddenly sprang tight and trapped her in their hold. Shino chuckled as he dropped down from the tree in front of her.

"Got you," he said as he walked foreword.

"You wish," Sakura said as her clone suddenly disappeared. "I've got you. EARTH STYLE! Head hunter jutsu!" she yelled as she pulled him down into the ground.

"Damn it Sakura! You stole that one from Kakashi!" he growled out.

"Yup. You want out? I'll pull you out if you admit defeat," she said smugly. Shino growled at her softly.

"Never," he said as he jumped out of the ground and tackled her to the ground, silencing any protests she could have made with a kiss. Sakura moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck trying to pull him closer.

"We can't keep this up. We have to go back," he sighed against her throat.

"I don't wanna," Sakura mumbled darkly.

"I don't wanna leave either, but we gotta. Come on," he whispered. Sakura groaned and stood up with him. They walked back hand in hand and laughing and joking.

'Tonight will be fun,' Shino thought. 'I wonder what it was that she bought earlier…..'


	5. Clubs and Plots

"You know Sakura, I don't care if you change out here," Shino joked. Sakura rolled her eyes as she changed in the bathroom. The bright emerald shirt she bought earlier fit snugly in all the right places and the black accenting straps really helped bring out her eyes.

"I know you wouldn't care, but I'm a bit more modest than that Shino, sorry," she said as she pulled up the low cut black jeans. After attaching her favorite charm to her belly button piercing, Sakura stepped out of the bathroom for Shino to see her. "Whatcha think?" she asked.

Shino's eyes widened and his jaw dropped leaving his mouth agape. Sakura spun in a small circle and his eyes flew up and down her form. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with a small section left down on each side of her head. She had on a thin line of black eyeliner with sparkling emerald eye shadow and a little bit of clear lip gloss. Her emerald top fit her near perfectly, showing off her toned stomach leading to her green crescent moon belly button piercing and low riding black jeans.

"You know, it's rude to stare. But I think I'll let it go by this once," she said throwing his words back at him. Sakura had done a bit of ogling of her own as he openly stared at her. He wore a pair of loose fitting jeans with a short sleeved camo shirt and some combat boots. His hair was also stylishly spiked and he had a rather cute smile on his face.

"Sorry, you just look really beautiful right now," he said as he walked over to his bags. Sakura stopped and decided to check him out as he bent down to get something.

"You look rather smexy yourself Shino-kun," she said honestly. "Whatcha looking for?" Shino stood up and held something behind his back. He took her by her hand and sat her in front of the mirrored desk and told her to close her eyes. Once she did, Shino held up a small black choker necklace around her neck.

"Ok Sakura. Open your eyes," he whispered. He watched as her eyes widened then softened with a bright smile. It was a one inch thick black velvet chocker with a crescent moon charm encrusted with emeralds hanging from the center. Shino gently clasped it around her neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You like it?" he asked softly.

"No. I love it Shino. This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever don for me. Thank you," she said as she blinked away a few tears. Shino wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he kissed her exposed shoulder.

"You're welcome Sakura. I thought you'd love it. I saw it back in Kahona before we left and I just had to get it for you," he said softly. Sakura nodded her head and the two of them sat like that for a little while before Shino sighed.

"What's wrong Shino?" Sakura asked him. Shino shook his head and gently picked her up and walked over to the bed and sat down and held her there. Sakura smiled and shifted so she was sitting facing him. Shino smiled at her and they leaned their foreheads together and just sat there enjoying each others company. Shino groaned five minutes later when someone knocked on the door. Sakura slowly got up from his lap and gave him a small kiss.

"Come on in," Shino said, his eyes never leaving hers. He reached foreword and gently ran his fingers across Sakura's face before taking her hand in his.

"Jeez, you two are way too lovey dovey this early in a relationship. And I call you my little sister…." Itachi said with a roll of his eyes.

"Says the one who now looks like a fag," Sakura countered. Itachi had done a transformation jutsu that got rid of the creases in his face and made his eyes a bright green to match Sakura's. He also had his hair up in a high pony tail with a small section left out on one side that was the same bubblegum pink as Sakura's hair. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles.

"No, now I look like your big brother. And for tonight just call me Ita. Now let me see if I remember this correctly. I know Sakura is Ai. Shino you're ….Shinto and then Hinata is Hanabi, and dog boy is Kizu. Did I get all those right?" he asked double checking the names. Sakura nodded and they all stepped into the hallway.

"Everyone ready?" Sakura asked. The nodded a yes. "Ok then. Lead the way Hanabi."

Hinata led them down the dark streets to a rather large club with lights pulsing and some loud techno blaring. Shino noticed how Sakura's eyes widened and she got a huge grin on her face. He looked over at Itachi who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ai, if your grin gets any bigger you're going to split your face in half," Itachi joked.

"Oh shut it Ita. You know how I get around good techno. Someone better be prepared to watch them cause I'm going to be out of it," she said. Itachi laughed at her and told them at least he'd keep a lookout and reminded them that Sakura's clones would be there tonight.

Hinata had messaged the owners before hand and they were waived in as they approached the door. The music was ten times louder inside and the pulsing lights made everything sparkle. One light flashed over Sakura's necklace and gained Itachi's attention.

"Where'd you get that necklace? I've never seen you wear it before," he yelled in her ear to be heard.

"Shinto got it for me. It's it beautiful!?" she yelled back. Itachi took the charm in the palm of his hand and looked at it closely. He nodded at her question and walked over to Shino.

"Are those REAL emeralds!?" Itachi asked him. Shino nodded with a small blush.

"But I didn't tell her that. And please don't tell her either. I have a feeling I'd get bitched at for spending that much money on her," he said between the two of them.

"You're right. You know that ring she wears on her right hand? The one with the heart? It's a diamond I bought her for her eighteenth birthday. I got seriously bitched at even though she hardly ever takes it off. So why'd you spend that much on her?" Itachi asked.

"Because I love her and someone needs to spoil her every now and again after the shit she went through with Sasuke. Did she every tell anyone that you were the one that gave it to her?" Shino asked.

"I think she told Tsunade and Kakashi. And if I remember correctly, she told Sasuke just to piss him off and also said we were fuck buddies. When the others asked her if it was true, she told them it was just to piss him off and that it had actually been her mothers," he said laughing. Shino laughed at the mental picture he got of Sakura telling Sasuke that. Suddenly Sakura appeared in between the two of them.

"Dance with me! We'll have Hanabi, Kizu, and Shinto get situated. Come on Ita!" she yelled as a song ended. Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes at Shino who just grinned and shrugged. Resigned to his fate, Itachi bowed his head and allowed her to lead him onto the dance floor as DHT's "Magic Melody" began playing.

"Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said she danced," Kiba said as they sat down ordering soda's to start with. Shino nodded as he watched her dance with Itachi, her grin almost splitting her face and his kind indulging smile. She moved sensually and gracefully but not in a way that made her look like a slut.

"They dance well together," Hinata said. "It would seem they've danced enough together to know each other's styles. Are you going to dance with her Shinto?"

"Probably," he said. As the song changed, some random man walked up to Sakura and asked to dance. As they began dancing, Shino almost saw red until Itachi walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's one of her clones. She's just getting info," he said. Shino nodded but continued to internally grumble. He really didn't care, but damn it, it wasn't him that had their hands on Sakura. He sent a single kikai over to her to whisper in her ear to get her ass back over to him. He saw the clone pass her three small scrolls before she walked over and stood before him. Shino grinned and pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"Over affectionate much?" she asked with a giggle. He nodded and kissed her neck softly before holding her closer to him.

"Get over it. We've got Ita watching them and I've got a couple of beetles. They're too wasted to notice thankfully," he said before taking a drink of water. "Dance with me," he said suddenly.

"What?" Sakura said slightly amazed. Shino grinned at her.

"Dance with me. I want you, Ai, to dance with me," Shino said. Not giving her a chance to answer him, he held fast to her and stood up, setting her on her feet. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her out onto the dance floor. Hinata's eyes widened and Kiba grinned at the two of them as Sakura smiled at Shino. Itachi let himself smile a little bit as he settled back to watch them dance to Dj Sammy's "Heaven".

"Hey Hanabi," a young girl said. Itachi looked up and tried to hide his surprise. The girls long brown hair was up in a high ponytail, and her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Hey Yorin. Why don't you sit next to Ita? He's Ai's older brother," Hinata said. Yorin sat down and gave him a small smirk. Itachi smirked back and looked out to Sakura. It seemed that Shino had picked up on Sakura's style quite nicely.

"So what's the plan boys and girls? Or should I just go over and break some necks now?" Yorin asked with a smug grin.

"Do you even know who you're up against?" Itachi asked her.

"Damn straight since I'm the one that called n for Hanabi to get her ass down here. I just wanted a little extra help in case things get messy," she said as she glared over at the Kamizuru threesome. "Conniving bastards. They won't be able to control him if they let him loose. Emyrylis would kill them in a heart beat."

"Who?" Kiba asked, clearly confused.

"Emyrylis, the emerald phoenix of legend. Only my clan would be able to calm his sorry ass down but nooooo, stupid ass bee wielders," Yorin grumbled. "Personally, I say we let them release him then laugh as he eats them." Itachi chuckled softly at her attitude. At least she wasn't like most women who threw themselves at him, even in this form.

"I'm going to try and read their lips and figure out what's going on," Hinata said.

"Don't bother," Yorin spoke up as she pulled out a small speaker. She turned it on a switched it to a specific channel. "I've got the whole place bugged, so to speak." Soon the right channel clicked in and she turned it way up. Itachi turned to watch their expressions as he listened.

"Damn it, why can't you do anything right!" Suzumebachi yelled. The boys cringed away from her slightly. "We only have two more days before the window of time closes! Then he'll be back fully under the control of the Amyryl clan!"

"We're sorry! But we did manage to retrieve the robe of the fire rat! We just can't find the shell. The must have hidden it harder than the others," the blond said.

"We've got workers trying to find it. I'm sure we'll retrieve all the items in time," the other said. Yorin shook her heard and chuckled.

"Fat chance of getting the shell boys. You'll never get Emyrylis," she said, a dangerous glint in her eyes. Suddenly Suzumebachi got up and walked out of the club, her two brothers running behind her.

"Well," Kiba said softly. "That was interesting." Itachi nodded in agreement as he glanced at Yorin. She seemed to be brooding over something but she brought back her cheerful smile as Shino and Sakura returned.

"Told you that outfit would look amazing," Yorin said with a wink. Sakura smiled at her and nodded.

"So what did we miss," Shino asked. "My bugs told me they left."

Kiba shrugged. "Not much, but I say we get out of here. I wanna get back to Akamaru." Every one shrugged in agreement and after a few more songs they all filed out.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm heading off," Yorin said with a smirk once they reached the hotel the others were staying at.

"I'm going to head off as well," Itachi said.

"Night then," Sakura said as they walked inside. Shino gently held her hand as they walked up the stairs and into their room. Once the door was shut and locked behind them, Shino spun Sakura around in his arms and softly kissed her. Sakura smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands gently ran over her sides and across her hips before coming up and cupping her face. One kiss slid into the next, and each one left the other just a little bit dazed.

Slowly he maneuvered her towards the bed where he eased her to lay down on it as he hovered over her. Sakura sighed out his name and he smiled. Gently, he slowly kissed up her exposed neck up to her ear where he softly nipped at the outer shell. Sakura turned her head and gently pressed a small kiss to the base of his neck making him gasp out her name. Sakura chuckled as he softly moaned as she continued to return his kisses.

"Sakura, as much as I hate to say this, but we should stop. I don't want to push you, and if you keep that up, I might just lose my self control and ravish you," he said with a small smirk.

"And what if I want you to ravish me?" she said seductively. Shino groaned and crushed her lips to his in a fevered kiss. As soon as it started, Shino pulled away, both of them panting slightly, both of their eyes glazed with passion.

"Look at yourself. You look like you're drunk," Shino joked.

"You don't look much better ya know," she replied. Shino sighed again against her hair and kissed the edge of her ear.

You know, I was being serious. I don't want to push you, and if we keep this up, I am liable to ravish you. Beside the fact that even if you really wanted to, I don't have a condom, and unless you're on birth control, I'm still not taking any chances because my beetles are screaming at me to fuck you senseless because they can sense that you're fertile," he said quietly. He felt Sakura nod against him. "As much as I do want kids, I'm not ready now and plus I don't need Kakashi and Itachi killing me."

"Yeah, good point. How can they sense that?" she asked. Shino shrugged his shoulders as he tried to control his raging hard on.

"Because they're weird like that, I guess," he said with another sigh.

"Well this is just great," Sakura said in exasperation.

"What?" Shino asked in general confusion. Sakura pouted at him in a way that made his heart melt.

"You got me all turned on and excited about being ravished for nothing you pain," she said as she continued to pout. Shino smirked and softly bit her shoulder making her gasp.

"Well, maybe not for nothing," he said as his hands played with her waistband. "It just means I can't fuck you senseless like I really want to right now. That doesn't mean that I can't ravish you in other ways," he trialed off as he unbuttoned her jeans and placed small kisses along her exposed stomach. "Or is this over stepping my boundaries?" he asked warily, wanting nothing more than to taste her and hear her scream his name as she came.

"I'm not going to stop you," she said lightly, her breath coming in light gasps, a small blush covering her cheeks. She wanted, no craved, his touch.

"Good," he said as he kissed the inside of her still clothed thing. "Because I'm going to have you screaming my name before we're done….." he said as he pulled her jeans and underwear off her body. Shortly after divesting her of her top and bra, he had her panting his name in want. The night air around them was filled with their quiet pants and moans of each others name, both reaching the peaks of their passion, neither knowing the danger that lay ahead in the future.

* * *

And it is here that we reach an impass. I have no clue where to go with the next chapter, and you're porbably going to start threatening me with pitchforks and rotten fruit to get the next chapter out. I know the ending of this story, as I've stated before, but I have no clue what to put in the middle. My muse, is annoyingly away at boot camp, so I'm kinda sunk for a little while.

I'm going to focus on typing up my other stories I have written, and a few of the summaries for stories I have written up. I've got a boat load of stories planned, I just need to write them. So hopefully, you'll start seeing those pretty soon.

Sorry if this bugs you guys, but I'm not going to try and force my writing on this story, but I do keep coming back to it every day, hoping to get my inspiration back. If you have any ideas, on what I can throw in, I'll gladly take them. Dont worry, I will not abandon this story at all. It even has it's own binder that I've been writing it in...

PLEASE review. It lets me know that people actually give a shit about this story. I could threaten you with stuff to review, but this is the internet, and that crap doesnt really work. I swear I'm going to be filthy rich when I event the compnent that'll stab someone over the internet...

love you all!!

DDM


	6. Emyrylis

OK. So, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. On top of no ideas, right after I get an idea, I got grounded from everything electronic as well as pretty much house arrest. But here it is and I've already got a good portion of the next chapter written.

Now, I want to address an issue that came up to me in a review. Just how many of you think I'm ripping off of Inuyasha? Because I would like to tell you that ever single one of you are wrong if you think that's what I was doing. I got the idea from the origional story that INUYASHA ripped off. The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter by Murasaki Shikibo, a japanese woman from the Heian period. I wasnt even thinking about Inuyasha when I came up with the idea of using Emyrylis in this.

Speaking of Emyrylis. If ANYBODY recognizes the story I used and knows what I changed **_PLEASE_** message me. You wont find the story anywhere on the internet, I can tell you that for a fact for anyone who doesnt know. If you do know the origional story, I seriously am begging you to contact me. Because if you do know it, I have news for those who do, and I dont know how far word's gotten around.

Thanks--DDM

* * *

"Hey you two! Wake up!" Kiba yelled through the door. "Yorin's here and she wants to make some plans for later today!"

"So you make plans, and tell us later!" Shino called out before burying his head back into the crook of Sakura's neck. Sakura still slept heavily so she didn't hear the comment. Knowing his friend, Shino pulled the blanket up over his and Sakura's body as a precaution. Sure enough…..

"Damn it Shinto, get your lazy ass up!" he said as he walked in. "Oh, turning around now," Kiba said as Sakura shifted, making the blanket move down to revile her completely bare back..

"As I said, you make plans, and tell us later. I'm going back to sleep," Shino said as he glared at the back of his friends head. Kiba sighed and turned back around when he heard the fabric rustle.

"Do I even want to know?" he whispered.

"Even if you did I wouldn't tell you. I'm not dumb enough to get my ass kicked by her for telling. So you wanna just go and tell the others you couldn't wake us up?" Shino grumbled. Kiba shrugged and turned out the door.

"Later man. If I catch hell, it's your fault," he said as he closed the door behind him. Shino sighed and looked down at Sakura's form.

"Is he gone yet?" she whispered sleepily so softly he barely heard her.

"Yeah. Go get dressed, and you and I'll split for a little while. I need some you and me fun time," Shino said before kissing her cheek. Sakura giggled softly and bit his neck making him moan softly. "You know if you keep that up we're never gunna leave this room," he breathed out.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, lets go get a shower together," she whispered against his neck as she nibbled along the skin. Shino groaned softly at the idea of him having a wet, naked Sakura with him.

"You sure that's a good idea?" he asked as he let his hands roam across her smooth skin. "We get in the shower and we might never get out." He could feel the heat of her skin rising as he traced light patterns into her sides and lower back. Sakura shuddered softly against him and sighed softly.

"Yes we will, cause I don't like cold showers," she reasoned. "So come on Shi-kun," she said using a nickname to get him moving.

"Shi-kun? You realize that could mean you are talking to me or Shikamaru correct?" he said as he slowly sat up, stretching his muscles

"Yeah, but it's getting you up. Don't worry," she said as she walked over to the bathroom. "I'm not going to be using it for very long. Just long enough for you go get up and get in the shower with me."

Shino sighed as he watched her walk into the bathroom and start up the water for their shower. The night before had been so amazing. Every little thing he did, she had been responsive to his touch. Better than that, they had shared in the pleasure. 'That woman's hands and mouth should be illegal,' Shino thought to himself with a smirk. He finally stood up and made his way over to the bathroom, only to find Sakura already in.

"Just couldn't wait for me could you?" Shino joked as he stepped in behind her. Sakura shrugged and tuned around in his hold and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Just as she expected, his hands went directly to her sides, pulling her closer to him. Sakura smiled as he softly kissed her.

"Just can't get enough of me can you?" she joked against his lips.

"Never," Shino whispered before kissing her again. "I don't think I could ever get enough of you, not in a million years." His fingertips lightly traced her well defined curves that he managed to practically memorize the night before. Shino ran his hands through her wet hair and pulled her in for another heated kiss.

"So what did you have planned for today since we're playing hooky," Sakura asked him after he left her mouth. Shino shrugged and grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured a small amount into his hand and gently began scrubbing her hair.

"First, I'm going to indulge you with this, so no complaining, I like playing with your hair. Then I was thinking breakfast out, and then pack a small picnic and take you over by one of the lakes and spend the day hanging out over there today," he told her.

"Mmmm, sounds good to me," she replied as they both got clean. Shino smiled down at her as the water pounded down on them.

"We should get out and get dressed so we can leave shouldn't we?" he said softly before kissing her forehead. She nodded her head and he reached behind her to turn off the water. Once they were dry and dressed, they quietly snuck out the window and ran down to go get some breakfast.

Soon they had the things they needed and walked out to one of the lakes. Shino smiled over at Sakura as they sat and watched the clouds go by. He took a small strand of her hair in his hand and slowly twirled it between his fingers. Sakura grinned and leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So how long do you think we have before they come find us?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"No clue, but right now I really don't care," he said softly. Shino glanced down at her and began to say a small poem out loud that he had though of the night before.

"_One spring night as I lay in bed_

_Dreary and hot, barely awake._

_I realized that I was falling asleep_

_And you were not by my side_

_It was then that I made a promise_

_That we would one day be together._

_That one day I would fall asleep_

_With you lying in my arms._

_And I would awake next to my love_

_Staring at beauty that never would fade._

_Not knowing if I am alive and awake_

_Yet not caring for I am content._

_For she is so beautiful that I am blinded_

_As if she were the burning, golden Sun._

_She is amazingly bright and radiant_

_As the rising, silver Moon._

_And then as I look upon her face_

_My mind is filled with confusion and doubt._

_I do not know how much time we have_

_And I can hardly bare to leave her._

_And at that moment she opens her eyes_

_And my heart is pierced with fire._

_It does not matter how long she is mine_

_For those moments last forever._

_And then I realize that I have grown_

_For I live for something greater._

_Greater than myself or the heavens above_

_More important than my own life._

_And if I die before I wake_

_Then that would be just fine._

_For I would die the happiest man_

_My lover by my side."_

Sakura smiled at him before softly kissing his cheek. Shino ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek before pulling her chin closer and claiming her lips with his own. After a few moments Shino pulled away and just held her close as they lay on the large blanket. In the silence and peace around them, they softly drifted into sleep, the sun warming their skin, and the soft waves creating a gentle rhythm that set into time with their synchronized heartbeats.

* * *

**With The Others**

"They're not even in there are they Hinata?" Yorin asked after a while. Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked through to the room next to theirs.

"Figures, they're gone," she said as she deactivated her kekkei genkai.

"Should I go find them now or later?" Itachi asked. Yorin shrugged.

"Later. I don't want to waste time sitting here while you find them. You can fill them in on your own, cause I'm only going through this story once," she stated.

"What story?" Kiba asked. Hinata rolled her eyes at him.

"Emyrylis' story. Why he's with our clan, and why we can't let them have him," Yorin said quietly. Hinata motioned for her to start her story.

"Many eons ago, Emyrylis, the Emerald phoenix was born. After her grew older, he ended up having three sons. As per his society, the first two were perfect. Strong, loyal, brave, and the perfect fighters. But his third son, Kyo, wasn't. he didn't want to fight, wasn't interested in gaining more power, and in the end was shunned.

In pursuit of somehow gaining his father's approval, Kyo set out, here, to try and impress his father. All at once, the phoenix clans were divided. In the end Emyrylis lost his mate, Saphria, the sapphire phoenix when she went out to find their son.

Eventually Emyrylis realized he needed to put aside his pride, and find his son. But it was too late. Kyo had gone to challenge the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, the nine tailed fox of destruction. By the time Emyrylis finally found Kyo, he was long dead.

In his grief, Emyrylis let himself be captured in the hopes that they would kill him, but instead they sealed him. Now he answers to my clan's call, at least those of us who sign the summoning contract anyways, as he suffers through his guilt.

I know how to free him permanently and I intend to do it. But now, the Kamizuru siblings are trying to take control of him since our clan's seals need to be renewed very soon," Yorin finished softly.

"So that's why they were talking about the window closing in two days," Kiba said.

"Exactly," Yorin replied as she stared out the window.

"So what do we do?" Hinata asked. Yorin shrugged.

"Go get bug boy and Ai and get their asses back here," Yorin said. She stood up after a few moments and walked over to the window. "I'm going to go see Emmy. I'll see you guys tonight."

"I'll go get Shino and Sakura," Itachi was softly before leaving to go get them. Kiba and Hinata looked at each other and shrugged before going to do their respective things.

* * *

Shino quickly opened his eyes as he felt the approach of another person. A few moments later, Itachi stepped through the trees.

"So this is where you stole off to," he commented. Shino shrugged as Sakura continued to softly sleep.

"Is she always this heavy of a sleeper?" Shino asked. Itachi smirked fondly at her.

"Only if she's sleeping with someone she's close to. Wake her up and head back. Kiba and Hinata can let you know what Yorin told us, I have stuff to do," Itachi said. Shino nodded once before Itachi blinked out of sight.

"Sakura-chan, wake up," Shino whispered in her ear. She slowly blinked her eyes in a way that made it obvious that she just woke up, and personally wanted to go back to bed. "Come on, we have to go back. Itachi just came and told me to take you back so we can get filled in."

"Otay," she mumbled sleepily. Shino chuckled softly at her and helped her stand up.

"Come on, maybe you'll wake up while we walk. We need to head back and get filled in on everything," Shino reasoned. Sakura nodded and walked slowly holding onto his arm for support while she walked. Soon enough they reached the edge of the village and the two of them stopped dead in their tracks.

"What the HELL!!" Sakura exclaimed as they eyed the two figures in front of them. There was no way in hell the world was right at this point………….


	7. Friends?

Sakura quickly looked to Shino to see if he was seeing the same thing she was. Ino and Naruto were walking towards them, holding hands and smiling.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said brightly. Sakura openly gaped at the two of them, not believing her eyes. "Don't worry, it's just an act," he whispered.

"Oh, wow, I feel stupid then…" Sakura said quietly.

"Would you two like to come over and we can gather in Hanabi and Kizu's room then?" Shino said blankly. Sakura blinked up at him for a moment. He went back to the cold Shino that everyone else saw him as.

"Sure!" Ino said brightly. Shino nodded and he and Sakura led the way towards their hotel.

"What the heck Shino?" Sakura whispered. "Trying to keep up a scary image or something?"

"Yes," he said before lightly kissing her. She heard Naruto and Ino gasp softly behind them, but didn't care. "I have to keep up my scary image otherwise Naruto'll open his big mouth about something I'd rather keep quiet."

"Oh? Do I get to know?" Sakura asked.

"No. Not with Ino being your best friend," he said flatly.

"Awww, you're no fun," she said pouting at him. Shino chuckled.

"I_ might_ tell you once they're gone…..but probably not," he smirked. Sakura sent him a puppy look but Shino just rolled his eyes.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ino asked Naruto quietly. Naruto nodded, his eyes wide. He vaguely registered that he had once seen that look on her before, way back in their genin days.

"Almost reminds you of the Sasuke days, doesn't it?" Naruto whispered back. Ino gasped as Shino smiled at Sakura and kissed her a second time.

"I wonder if they're just faking it for the mission, or if its real," Ino said softly. Suddenly she felt something smack her in the back of the neck and Shino turned to glare at her.

"What's up Shinto?" Sakura asked when she saw his glare.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," he whispered. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Liar, I can hear your kikai buzzing like they're pissed off," she hissed. Shino's eyes widened in surprise before chuckling.

"Ino's wondering if the two of us are just acting or if we're really together," Shino said softly. Sakura sent a dark glare back at Ino before stomping off in front of the group, small cracks in the sidewalk being left behind after each step.

Shino cursed under his breath and chased after her. Ino and Naruto looked at each other for a moment before running after Shino and Sakura. Naruto snickered as Shino scooped Sakura up bridal style and spun her around in a circle and kissed her neck, making her smile.

"Better?" he asked against her neck.

"Maybe. You think we can drop them off with Kiba and Hinata and you keep that up?" Sakura whispered.

"Maybe," Shino whispered with a smirk as he placed her back on her feet. "We'll see after a bit. For now let's just go back." Shino kissed her forehead after pulling her closer by her hips. Sakura sighed but nodded her head in agreement. Thankfully, they were only a few moments away from the hotel.

Once the door was closed, Naruto ran over and fiercely hugged Hinata. She blushed brightly but hugged him over back while Kiba gave Ino a quick kiss.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Missing you and Tsunade wanted you guys to have some back up because the contact mentioned a big battle," Naruto replied. Sakura chuckled at Hinata's giant grin.

"Why don't you two get a room then we can use transformation jutsu's to keep the couples together?" Sakura suggested with a smirk. Ino smirked back and grabbed Naruto by the wrist and dragged him out of the room.

Shino shook his head and grabbed Sakura by the hand and started to pull her towards the door as well.

"Oh no you two don't," Kiba said with a glare aimed at Shino.

"What? I know everything that went on. You think I was going to completely play hookie?" Shino asked with a small smirk as one of his beetles flew over from resting on top of Kiba's headband. Sakura and Hinata rolled their eyes at each other while Shino was caught in a staring match with Kiba. Thankfully, Akamaru broke them apart by barking at Kiba.

"What's up Akamaru?" he asked. Akamaru bounded over to the window and they saw a pissed off Yorin being harassed by the Kamizuru brothers. "Uh oh….This wont end well….."

One of the brothers tried to grab her, but she ducked and rammed her head into his stomach while kicking the other one in the face behind her. A moment later, a black haired, emerald eyed man was next to her. The mystery man grabbed Yorin around the waist and jumped on top of the roof, her yelling at him the entire time, though oddly she shut up at the look he gave her as he set her down. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and as quickly as he came, he was gone. Yorin just shook her head and ran across the rooftops away from the Kamizuru boys.

"Well, that wasn't strange at all…." Kiba commented after Yorin was out of sight.

"I do believe we just saw Emyrylis," Shino said softly.

"Emyrylis?" Hinata said. "But Emyrylis is a phoenix according to Yorin."

"That may be true, but I definitely saw and felt something off about his chakra. Besides, we don't exactly know what phoenixes can or can't do," he said logically.

"What if we contact Yorin and ask her?" Sakura suggested. Shino nodded in agreement.

"Ok. I'll do it," Hinata volunteered as she turned to her dresser and pulled out a scroll and began writing a letter. Shino put his arm around Sakura as Ino and Naruto entered the room.

"Ok, spill," Ino said to Sakura. "What's going on with you two?"

"Ino, mind your own business," Sakura said icily. Shino trailed a hand down Sakura's back and rested his hand on her hip. "I think it's pretty obvious what's going on between us."

"Calm down Sakura. It's not your fault that she cant keep her mouth shut," Shino said lightly.

"Hey! What is your problem!?" Ino asked sharply.

"YOU are my problem Ino. I have issues with the fact that you think I could really fake liking someone enough to let them kiss me. Just because it was recommended to act as couples for the mission, doesn't mean that I would let Shino kiss me if I didn't truly care about him!" Sakura said hotly. Shino stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Calm down Sakura. She didn't know. Let's just go over to our room and you can calm down," Shino said softly against her ear. He nodded over at Kiba who pulled Ino away before the girls got into one of their huge fights. Shino pulled Sakura out of the door and into their room, releasing her once the door was shut. Sakura turned around hotly when he let go of her arms, only to be pulled into a searing kiss that left her breathless.

"Feel better?" he asked softly against her lips, his fingers lightly playing with her hips. She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Come on, into bed," he coaxed as he moved toward it. Sakura complied and turned around and flopped onto the bed. Shino chuckled and sat beside her, his fingers lightly tracing patterns into her lower back.

"Can I just go and beat her face in?" Sakura mumbled into the pillow. Shino lightly kissed her cheek and told her no. "Why not?"

"Because you don't need to start any unnecessary fights," he said, moving to cover her body with his. Sakura rolled over to find herself face to face with Shino before he quickly kissed her-silencing any protests. He softly teased her by nibbling on her lower lip and trailing his hands down her sides and over her hips, all the way down to her knee and back up again. He started the process over again and reached her hip when suddenly the door was opened.

"Hey, I just wanted to say…..oh….ummmmmm……" Ino stammered, her eyes wide.

"Ino," Shino said icily. "I suggest you get out….now." He didn't look up to see her response, but not even a second later the door slammed shut. Shino closed his eyes in frustration, a scowl set firmly in place.

"You know you're not stopping right?" Sakura teased as she pulled him in for a kiss, breaking his concentration. He moaned softly into her mouth when she lifted her knee to rest her thigh against his hip, his hand automatically moving of its own to lightly stroke her leg.

"Mmmm, you sure do know how to distract me….." he whispered against her pulse as he lightly kissed her neck. Sakura chuckled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing one hand to lightly trace the side of his face, enjoying how his eyes clouded over in pleasure, a small smile on his face.

A tapping on the closed window broke them apart. Shino sighed in annoyance but didn't bother to move.

"Come on in Itachi," Sakura called out softly after kissing Shino's forehead.

"Should I come back in an hour or two?" Itachi joked.

"Yes." Shino said flatly as he buried his head in the crook of Sakura's neck.

"Well, too damn bad. Does anyone know where Yorin is?" Itachi asked worriedly. "If we are to help protect the last artifact, I need to know where she is."

"No idea, ask Hinata," Sakura suggested. "She was just about to go give her a letter."

Itachi nodded once and left through the door and went over to the next room, his disguise from the night before still in place. Sakura sighed and lightly ran her fingers through Shino's hair making him sigh as well. He nuzzled the side of her neck with his nose lightly.

"You know we're not going to get any time alone till we get back home, right?" Sakura chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"And even then we probably wont get it knowing our friends….." she replied. Shino groaned softly, a scowl on his face. Sakura giggled softly all of a sudden. "You think we should have warned Itachi that Naruto's in there?"

Shino smirked into her neck. "Well, he'll find out soon enough. Let's just hope Naruto doesn't attack him."

Sakura chuckled softly. "Oh well." She held Shino close to her and cuddled him. "I'm content to just stay here with you."

Shino smiled and flipped the two of them over, his hand resting in the small of her back. He chuckled at her surprised glance and kissed her forehead. Sakura smiled at him before resting her head against his chest, their legs intertwined, seemingly not a care in the world. They sat up quickly as they heard a thud against the wall from the next room but relaxed again when no other noises were heard.

"Any bets on what that was?" Sakura mumbled.

"Either Itachi hitting Naruto or vice versa is my guess. Should I go find out for you?" Shino asked softly, his hand playing with her hair.

"No. No moving. I like you right here," she whispered sleepily. Shino chuckled softly.

"Alright," he told her as he tightened his arms around her. "I'll stay right here."

Moments later, Shino noticed the tell tale soft, even breathing that indicated Sakura had fallen asleep on top of his chest. Shino smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around her small frame, holding her close to him. His eyes closed in contentment and was soon asleep as well.

-With Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, and Itachi a few moments before-

"Naruto what the hell is your problem?!" Kiba yelled as Naruto held a disguised Itachi up against a wall.

"I don't trust him. He looks like Itachi!" Naruto yelled.

"Hinata tugged on Naruto's arm lightly. "Naruto, that's Sakura's contact. Please, let go of him Naruto-kun," she told him, leaving out the fact that Naruto was right. Naruto nodded and let him go. Itachi glared at Kiba and Hinata who winced slightly in apology.

"You were going to send a letter to Yorin?" Itachi asked Hinata. She nodded and got out the scroll. "Where is she? I'll take it to her."

"She's probably working at the Kaito Clothing shop. She's a clerk there," Hinata told him as she passed him the scroll. Itachi placed the scroll in his pocket soundlessly, trying to ease the headache away from dealing with the kyuubi brat.

'Sakura owes me for not pounding the living daylights out of him,' he thought to himself as he shook his head.

"Is there anything else you needed Ita?" Hinata asked softly. Itachi shook his head lightly at her.

"No, I should be alright. I'll find the place and keep and eye on Yorin. We cant do a good job protecting the last artifact if we don't keep an eye on the girl," he said softly before turning and walking out the door.

"I don't trust him," Naruto said to no ones surprise as soon as the door shut.

"Naruto, leave him alone. He's apparently really close to Sakura, so I trust him," Kiba said surprising several people. Hinata nodded as well.

"Fine," Naruto sighed in exasperation. Kiba and Ino waved at the others before going across the hall to their room. Naruto turned to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her gently before pulling her over to the bed and lying down with her and holding her close.

Itachi paused outside of Shino and Sakura's room, listening to see if they were still awake. Confirming that they were asleep, Itachi left the hotel, making his way toward the shop that Yorin worked at. He walked soundlessly though the dense streets of the small village, never once bumping into anyone. He soon reached the shop and walked inside.

Spotting Yorin, Itachi made his way over to her only to pause while she dealt with a customer. Itachi smirked at her when she looked over at him and winked, making it known that she knew he was there for her. She tilted her head over toward some chairs and he just as quietly as before made his way over to them and sat down, contently watching her deal with her patrons before finally making her way over to him.

"Well, if it isn't the cutie from last night. What can I do for you?" she asked with a smirk. Itachi gave her an easy grin and handed her the scroll from Hinata. Yorin accepted it and read it quickly, nodding as she went. Itachi watched her closely, wondering what had suddenly put her on edge.

"What is the matter?" he asked her.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about," she said with a wave of her hand. "Was that all you needed or were you here for something else?"

"I'm just sticking around to make sure you stay safe. It would do us no good if something were to happen to you and the last artifact captured," he said calmly. Yorin smirked down at him and gave him a fake pout.

"Is that all you see in me Ita?" she joked. Itachi rolled his eyes at her.

"Of course not, but at the moment, it is my main concern," he told her.

"It's ok. I'm taken anyways," she winked at him. "My shift ends in another hour if you're planning on sticking around." Itachi nodded as she walked away with a wave.

Itachi sighed softly to himself as he waited for Yorin to be finished with her shift. Soon enough they made their way out of the shop and through the crowded streets, his hand on her lower back, making sure that he didn't lose her. Leading him toward her home on the edge of the town, Yorin walked quickly, keeping an eye out for the Kamizuru siblings just in case.

"You sticking around my house for a while, Ita?" she asked him.

"Probably," he replied, suddenly tensing as he sensed people surrounding them. "Yorin, come here, quickly," he said in a hushed tone. As soon as she stepped close enough, Itachi pulled Yorin close to him and jumped straight up in the air, avoiding several shuriken.

High up in the tree tops, a puff of cloud engulfed the two shinobi, obscuring the view of their bodies. As the smoke cleared, the two were separated as the two Kamizuru boys jumped the two, carrying Yorin away quickly, leaving Itachi gaping behind on the ground, arm outstretched to try and stop them.

-With the rest of the group-

"So when do you think that Ita will be back with news from Yorin?" Sakura asked the group as they sat in her and Shino's room.

"No clue," Hinata replied with a shrug. Sakura got up from the bed and paced to the window. "Stop worrying Sakura. I'm sure he'll be back in no time"

Shino turned his head sharply as the door burst open, Itachi stumbling in, breath ragged. Everyone turned their heads as his body was covered in smoke, pitching face first toward the ground. Rushing forward, Sakura realized that who they thought was Itachi, was actually Yorin.

"Kamizuru………captured…….Ita……help," she choked out with each breath.

"Where Yorin?" Sakura asked, worry quite evident in her voice.

"Mountain……Emyrylis……" Yorin breathed softly before passing into the realm of darkness.


End file.
